


Shake The Rat

by Saereth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saereth/pseuds/Saereth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new junker arrives at Overwatch, and she has her sights set on Junkrat, but what starts as a fun romp in the bed quickly escalates, cuminating in one of the things Junkrat loves best: Explosions! ( Junkrat/femOC, mild Roadhog/femOC#2, smut-cum-story, porn with plot, light fluff )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic and first published fanfic in years. More of a stretching of proverbial legs and a little smut practice, but i do have a little plot in mind. (EDIT:#wtfplotoverload)

Chapter One

 

She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman I had ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies  
Knockin' me out with those American thighs...

 

Junkrat twitched and muttered as he made his way across the compound, his metal leg clicking with every other step.   
“N-Stupid bloody monkey!” he growled, kicking the door that lead to his private quarters open and stepping out of the searing desert sun into the shade.   
He used the term “Private Quarters” loosely of course. In reality it was part of an old hangar at the back of the Gibraltar base that he and Roadhog had commandeered when they had agreed to join Overwatch.  
The young Junker hadn’t been too enthused at first when they were made an offer from the scientist Winston, but Roadhog said that since the Overwatch team didn’t officially exist, it wasn’t “Going Legit”, and Junkrat trusted his bodyguard.  
There was no shortage of scrap metal and other wonderful, shiny things at the old base to keep the Junkers occupied, and he soon found himself spending lots of time rifling through the hundreds of disused vehicles and weapons, gathering anything interesting and carrying it back to their hangar excitedly.  
Still muttering, Junkrat walked into the main area of the hangar and threw himself onto an old, threadbare couch that sat in front of an ancient television.  
Beyond the makeshift lounge-room, The two Aussies had rigged up some curtains and old car doors in each corner of the hangar, essentially creating their own forts to use as bedrooms, leaving a cluttered walkway between them that lead to their larger work area, where Junkrat was currently working on either a bomb propelled car or a car propelled bomb, depending on his mood.   
Heavy shuffling behind him announced the presence of his bodyguard, who was shifting his considerable frame sideways down the car door-hallway, grunting softly from behind his thick, leather mask.   
“Oi!” Junkrat cried indignantly, looking over the top of the sofa at the enormous man, “You ain’t gonna believe this, mate!”  
Roadhog turned his head to the side and grunted in question.  
“The monkey says we gotta start pullin’ our weight!” he said, raising his long arms up in the air as he yelled, “as if we ain’t already workin’ round the clock!”  
Roadhog snorted loudly, shaking his head as he lowered himself into an armchair, half flattening it under his bulk.   
“N-Do you know what he’s makin’ us do?” Junkrat snarled, twitching wildly as he climbed up onto the arm of the chair, unable to sit still as he ranted at the giant man across from him.  
Roadhog started to say something, but Junkrat cut him off, shouting, “We gotta help train the new recruits! Gotta teach ‘em all the stuff we know! Show ‘em how n-what n-why n-nah... N-NAH!”  
Junkrat twitched violently, breaking off into a scream and he tugged on his constantly smouldering hair in frustration.   
“I know,” Roadhog grunted, his deep voice muffled slightly by his mask.   
Junkrats head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at Roadhog, “How’d you know before me?”  
“There’s one here,” he said shortly, pointing a meaty finger over Junkrats shoulder at  
the back work room.   
Junkrat froze, one eye twitching wildly as he registered his friends words.   
“One he-...here? HERE!? In my bloody- my...N-NAH!” Sparks flew from his hair as he screeched, clambering over the back of the sofa and running off down the hall as fast as he could.   
How dare they! How dare some kid with no skill, no knowledge, no passion for bombs or explosions be allowed in his private work room! That was where he kept all his best stuff! If they put their grubby mitts on any of his projects... Even one wire put out of place could ruin everything!  
He slammed into the rusted fridge door they used to section off the work area, barrelling into the room and baring his sharp teeth as he looked around for the intruder.   
To his horror he spotted a pair of bare feet sticking out from under the half-built car in the left hand corner.   
“OI!” he shouted, picking up a stray hand-bomb from the workbench and raising it threateningly over his head, “Get the bloody hell away from my-”  
He froze, watching as the small figure scrambled quickly out from under the car at the sound of his voice.   
The feet slid backwards, followed by smooth, pale legs... Then the thighs...   
The girl stood up, flipping a veritable mane of curly black hair out of her face as she turned her shining eyes on the Junker.  
Junkrat couldn’t help his eyes from wandering constantly over her fit frame. She was a short thing, but her body curved sharply in all the right places beneath the tattered and dirty overalls she was wearing, the straps hanging off her shoulders to reveal a grubby white tank top underneath.  
There was oil and soot smeared all over her small, pointed nose, and her ears seemed to jut out sharply at odd angles beneath her wild hair...and her teeth...  
“You’re a... A Junker?” he breathed, feeling very confused.   
The girl nodded slightly, her eyes locked on his hand which was still raised threateningly, grasping the bomb.  
He dropped it carelessly, barely registering the small explosion that sounded from behind as it his the floor and went off.   
There was no mistaking the signs of mutation from the poisonous environment of The Outback he still called home, and Junkrat felt his heart speed to dangerous heights as he took in the tiny Junker.  
“Hooley Dooley...” he managed, creeping towards her.  
“Are you him?” the junker girl asked in the same distinct accent as his own, “Are you The Junkrat?”  
“Wha- Oh...yeh, Yeh! That’s me!” he said, snapping out of his confusion as his face split into a wide grin.   
“Oh, wow!” the girl squealed, her amber eyes widening, “I know all about you! You’re famous back home!”  
“Yeh?” Junkrat asked, raising his singed eyebrows. He still couldn’t take his eyes off her as she clapped her hands together excitedly, half-bouncing on her bare feet.   
“It’s so great to meet you,” she continued, holding out a hand, “You can call me Ash, you know, like with fire, cos I work with pyrotechnics and...”  
She continued to ramble on as Junkrat stared as her proffered hand, his mind racing as fast as her tongue as an almost painful fluttering filled his chest.   
He started to twitch as his mind overloaded, unused to the strange new stimuli the girl was providing, and he let out a strangled , “A-Argh! I got-... I gotta go!”  
Before she could say anything else he bolted from the room, running up the hallway as he made indistinct noises and jittered about on his metal leg.  
He didn’t know what, but something big was happening inside him, strangling his heart and making him dizzy. He clambered over the top of the sofa once more, flopping down onto the cushions with his long limbs sprawled out on either side.   
A questioning grunt came from somewhere above him and he felt a shadow fall over his face as Roadhog leaned over him, poking him painfully in the shoulder to check if he was still alive.  
For the first time, Jamison fawkes had nothing to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Taking more than her share, had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there  
'Cause the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching and we were making it...

 

Junkrat made himself scarce around the hangar for the next few days as the junker girl Ash made herself at home in the Gibraltar compound.   
Although she shared her living quarters with all the other new recruits, and spent most of her time training or studying with the Overwatch team, it seemed to Junkrat that every spare minute of the day the girl had to herself was spent creeping around his hangar.  
To his great annoyance, Winston seemed to think it would be good for the criminal duo to have an enthusiastic apprentice to teach, and even worse, Roadhog didn’t seem to mind her at all, so Junkrat was left with no choice but to avoid her.   
It wasn’t that he hated her. If he hated her he would have just thrown sharp objects at her until she got the hint and went away.   
No. Junkrat didn’t hate her. It was worse than that. Junkrat liked her.  
Every time he walked into the t.v room only to find her there, curled up on the floor as she chattered away to the big man, his stomach filled with angry bees and his heart somersaulted in his chest.   
He had asked Roadhogs advice on the matter, confiding in him that he couldn’t get the image of the tiny, curvy, chatty junker out of his skull no matter how many times he slammed it into the wall, but his bodyguards answer was to simply “Talk to her.”   
Even now she was here. He could hear her laughter mixing with the grunts and snorts of Roadhog as they watched the t.v together in the next room.   
Junkrat had managed to creep into his bedroom using the back entrance of the hangar with his arms full of glinting metal and wires, and was now working at a cramped desk in his room with the door firmly shut, the radio at his side slowly becoming louder and louder as he turned it up every few minutes to block out the sound of the junker girl.  
Try as he might, however, his already slanted brain couldn’t seem to focus on bombs lately, instead slipping back to the shape of the her hips... How they swayed when she walked and strained against the material of her pants...  
“Nah!” he gasped, pushing the pile of wires away from him angrily with his metal hand. “I can’t think with all this bloody noise!” he shouted, covering his ears and stamping his foot like a child throwing a fit.   
“Is everything alright?” a voice asked from behind him, sending him flying into the air in fright as he spun around to face her.   
“OI!” he shouted indignantly, “You ain’t supposed to be in ‘ere!”  
The junker girl smirked, taking a step towards him as she spoke. “I’m sorry, I heard shouting and the door was unlocked-”  
“Was not!” Junkrat snapped.  
“Have you been avoiding me?” Ash asked suddenly, taking another step closer and frowning slightly; smirk still firmly plastered on her pointed face.   
Junkrats fingers tapped together nervously as he began to edge his way around the room towards the exit.  
“Avoidin’ ya? What-... What gave you that idea, girly?” he stuttered, trying to talk over the feeling of his heart pounding in his throat.   
“Well,” she said, following him as he backed away, “Mako says the hangar has never been so quiet-”  
“Mako is it?” Junkrat spat, astonished that the solitary, intimidating man was letting her use his real name so soon.   
Ash opened her mouth to reply, but a sudden BANG! Filled the room as something rolled off the desk, exploding as it hit the floor.   
Junkrat, un-fazed by such sounds, used the momentary distraction to sprint past the girl and run to the door, but before he could reach it, the entire thing swung shut and he slammed painfully into the metal.  
“Ouch!” he cried, rubbing his pointed nose. He pushed hard on the handle, but it didn’t budge.   
Junkrat panicked, shoving the door with all his might, but it wouldn’t open, and a moment later, a muffled snort sounded from the other side, where it seemed Roadhog had decided to sit.  
“Oi! Move it ya big lug!” Junkrat shouted, slamming his metal fist uselessly against the door. He didn’t know what Roadhog was playing at, but he was sure going to let him have it when he got out of here!  
Junkrat spun around, planning to find something to blow the door open, but froze when he realised Ash was now standing very close to him indeed as he pressed his back into the solid door behind him.   
“Err...” he looked about wildly, trying to find something to say, but she was even closer now, almost toe to toe, and her neck craned upwards as he looked down at her, his heart climbing up his throat as her scent hit him...  
“Junkrat?” she asked softly, staring up at him with shining eyes, “Don’t you like me?”  
“What?” he replied stupidly, “No!-wait, yes! That is, I-” but he didn’t get to finish his sentence.   
The fireworks that had been smouldering painfully inside him for days now were being launched from his stomach, travelling rapidly up his chest and along his spine into his brain, exploding in a cascade of noise and colour and hot, bright energy as her lips pressed against his own.  
He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a laugh as he kissed her back forcefully, gripping her thighs tightly and pulling her against him, relishing the feel of her warm body in his arms.   
It had been years since a woman had made him feel anything close to this, and even longer since one had touched his twisted, black-stained body with such enthusiasm, and he couldn’t help the high pitched noises creeping from his throat as her tongue slid over his sharp teeth, deepening the kiss.   
Eventually she pulled back, both breathing heavily as he took in her flushed cheeks and the wide grin on her face.  
Crackling with energy, Junkrat leaned forward, trying to capture her mouth again, but she pulled back.   
His brow creased together in confusion. If he had known it would feel this good he would have kissed her sooner, and he was no where near ready to stop!  
Looking very pleased, Ash slid her hands up his bare chest, tracing his muscles with her tiny hands before sinking lower, trailing down his stomach and coming to rest on the buckle of his belt.   
Junkrat looked at her pleadingly, nodding slightly to encourage her as she crouched down, level with his navel.   
Without taking her eyes off his, Junkrat watched, too tense to move, as she slowly unfastened his belt, pulling his shorts down and revealing his achingly swollen cock.  
“N-n..nyaah..” Junkrat muttered, twitching slightly as he watched, transfixed. He hadn’t realised, but he was already close to orgasm just from kissing her, and he wasn’t sure he would last very long if she actually did what he thought she was doing.   
Her hand lingered teasingly for a few moments over his shaft, ghosting lightly against his smooth skin and making his shiver before quickly sliding her lips over his head and taking his entire length in her hot mouth.   
Junkrat wouldn’t be surprised if the entire compound heard the shouts and moans that tore from his mouth as his head dropped against the door, eyes rolling backwards into his skull at the feel of her mouth around him.   
His left hand slid automatically into her black curls, gripping her tightly as he used his metal arm to hold him up against the wall.   
“Nah- Fuck me! That’s...oh fuck that’s good...” he began to gasp out as she licked and sucked along his length, alternating her rhythm just enough to keep him on his toes.   
Junkrat endured her teasing as long as he could bare until the pleasure was almost agony.  
When it became too much he let out a growl, gripping her hair tightly as he took control and began thrusting deep into her mouth and moaning loudly, “Ahhh Fuck! Yea’ that’s it... Ohh fuck! Fuck! fuck! FUCK!” He shouted, grinding and thrusting wildly as he exploded in her mouth, nearly collapsing on top of the tiny junker girl as he lost his balance in waves of dizziness.  
Finally catching his breath, Junkrat squeaked out, “Hooley Dooley! I ain’t felt nothin’ like that in a while!”  
Ash giggled from somewhere beneath him, crawling out from under his slumped frame and getting to her feet.   
“Are you going to stop avoiding me now?” she asked, grinning.  
Junkrat nodded enthusiastically, laughing as he said, “s’long as we can do that again!”  
“Oh, we can do more than that, I think,” the junker girl said, winking as she backed up towards his bed, “We can do a lot more...”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: this chapter is entirely smut, but we may get a little plot next time.

Chapter Three

 

You shook me all night long, yeah you shook me all night long  
You knocked me out and then you shook me all night long  
You had me shakin’ and you...

 

Before his brain could fully register what was happening, Junkrat found himself standing awkwardly with shorts hitched down past his thighs as he watched the tiny girl who had just blown his mind make herself comfortable on his bed.   
“M-more?” he stuttered out, his brain racing with ideas. Endless images flashed in his head of things he wanted to do, things he wanted done...  
“Are you going to join me?” Ash asked, raising an eyebrow at him.  
A manic grin spread instantly across his face as he leapt into action, half throwing himself across the room to reach the bed and landing on top of her, making her squeal as his mouth latched onto her neck.  
Sucking and licking desperately on her skin, he wriggled around above her, extracting himself from his shorts and kicking off his single boot as his hands wandered erratically over her soft curves.  
His lips trailed up her neck and across her cheek, finding their way to her mouth and he moaned, grinding his bare pelvis into her still fully clothed thigh.  
“Off...take them off!” he groaned, tugging uselessly at her pants as he continued to kiss her.  
Ash reached down, sliding her small hands between them and deftly undoing the buckle of her pants.  
“It would be easier if-” she tried to say, but Junkrat wasn’t listening. He was quickly becoming frustrated with the lack of skin-on-skin contact, and he sat up angrily on his haunches, ripping her pants down over her short legs and tossing them over his shoulder with a manic laugh.   
He targeted her white tank-top next; clawing at it with his blackened fingernails until it tore, then throwing it away as well.   
“That’s better!” he crowed, looking down at her. She was now clad in nothing but her underwear. He reached out to tackle her bra next, but found his hands being slapped away.  
“Oh, no you don’t!” she said teasingly, “You’ve already ruined my top.”  
Junkrats face fell and his hands dropped to his side, but she pushed herself up, kissing him lightly on the cheek and leaning his shoulder until he fell back onto the mattress, pulling her on top on his lanky form and watching her straddle him with her thick, creamy thighs.   
Junkrat practically buzzed with anticipation as he watched her slowly reach behind her to unfasten her bra, his fingers itching to touch her.   
Slowly, she removed the bra and tossed it away, blushing slightly as his eyes widened and his hands shot up, instantly grabbing her breasts and muttering, “Ohh... These are nice...”  
He pinched one of her nipples lightly, feeling a thrill run down his spine as she moaned, biting her lip and grinding into his erection.  
He did it again, his toes curling as she reacted to his touches. He liked the noises she made, and promised himself that he wouldn’t let her leave his room without hearing her scream his name at least once.  
Keeping his metal hand working at her breasts, he dropped his other hand downwards, sliding his fingers under the material of her underwear and swelling with pride at how wet she was.  
He ghosted his thumb over her clit, chuckling as she let out a squeak and lifted herself slightly to give him better access.   
“Mmm...Junkrat...” she groaned as he pushed down on the swollen bundle of nerves. The sound of his name on her lips caused him to thrust against her, twitching and panting as he watched her head fall back, her hair falling away from her face to reveal her oddly shaped ears.   
He knew she was getting close. He could tell by her ragged breaths becoming sharper and faster, so he changed his angle, slipping one long digit into her hot entrance.  
“Oh fuck!” she squeaked, jumping slightly as he curled his finger, attacking her clit from both sides.  
He felt the fluttering of her walls as her orgasm drew close and he couldn’t stand to just lay there, so he sat up, keeping her on his lap as his mouth reached her breast.   
She felt so good... So hot and tight... All for him...   
He couldn’t help but take a bite of her.  
“Arghh!” she cried as his teeth sank into the soft flesh on the side of her right breast, but she didn’t pull away, and Junkrat groaned as he felt her orgasm hit and she tightened around his finger, shuddering and jerking as he continued to suck and bite at her.  
“Want to taste...” he managed to gasp out, flipping her over suddenly onto her back and licking a trail down her stomach.  
She wriggled out of her underwear quickly, clearly hoping to save them from being torn as he parted her thighs and latched onto her clit with his mouth.  
She was probably still sensitive from her orgasm, but he didn’t care. All he could think of was how wonderful she tasted as he flicked his tongue into her entrance, tracing her folds and lapping at the juices.   
She squirmed and squeaked, gripping his hair tightly as he ran his teeth over her clit, biting down slightly just to hear the noises she made.   
“Mmm...Junkrat..Junk-..ahh!” she gasped between moans, and before he knew what was happening, she screamed, grinding into his face as a second wave of pleasure smashed into her tiny frame.   
“Woah!” he said, grinning as he looked up at her, “That’s two in a row!”  
Feeling very proud indeed, he crawled back up her body and looked down at her flushed face as she slowly opened her amber eyes.   
“Such talent,” she said, kissing him softly, “No wonder you’re in Overwatch.”  
He chuckled, kissing her back, “You ain’t seen nothin’ yet, girly!”   
“And confident!” she laughed, forcing him over onto his back again and taking up her position on top, “That’s a surprise, considering you’ve just spent the better part of a week hiding from me.”  
“I wasn’t hidin’, I was just busy is all,” he said, turning his nose up at her, “Like you said, I’m part of Overwatch, so I got lot’s of work to be doin’!”  
She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, “but isn’t it part of your job to train me?”  
Junkrat gave her a cheeky look, “What do you think we’re doin’ right now?”  
She laughed, leaning in and whispering, “Oh, so you’re going to be doing this with all the new recruits?”  
Before he could come up with a smart reply, she shifted her hips and he gasped as his aching cock slid easily inside her.  
“Nyah! Bloody hell that’s...” he gasped out as she ground her ass into him, smirking.  
“No answer?” she chided.  
Junkrat tried to answer, but he seemed to be having trouble following the conversation. She was so tight and warm, and she was moving so slowly, teasing him...  
“Nn-Please...” he cried softly, trying to thrust up into her and gain some friction, but she continued to tease, circling her hips and only lifting slightly before sinking back onto him.  
Moaning softly, the junker girl rode him gently, letting him feel her every movement as he gripped her hips, trying to pull her closer as he ground her clit against his pelvis, giving herself the pleasure Junkrat so desperately wanted.  
Eventually, the torture became to much, and he grabbed her roughly, using his size and strength to take control and force her to pick up the pace.   
He slammed up into her, growling and panting, “Oh fuck, so n-tight...Nnn-hot...”  
Junkrat couldn’t bare it; he needed to go faster, harder...He flipped her onto her back, eliciting a squeak of shock as he bit into her neck and began to drive himself into her, shaking the bed with the force of his movements.   
Both of them were moaning loud enough now to drown out the radio that was still blaring in the corner, and Junkrat could feel himself creeping closer to the edge.  
“Mine! Mine!” he cried desperately in her ear, “N-say it! Please...” He bit her neck again, barely registering the metallic taste of blood on his tongue.  
“Junkrat! Ahh... Y-Yours! I’m yours!” he gasped out, writhing beneath him as he slammed into her, sending her flying over the edge as she screamed.  
“Nyah! Fuck! Fuck! Mine-MINE FUCK!” he screamed with her, feeling her walls grip his cock tightly as she came, dragging him over the edge with her as he thrust deeply into her, emptying himself with a high pitched whine.  
It was a while before either of them could speak again, and Junkrat lay on top of her, still twitching as he tried to catch his breath and clear his vision.  
“Mmff-” a noise came from under him, and with the last of his energy he shifted to the side so Ash could roll out from beneath his crushing weight.  
“Oops,” he muttered, “Sorry ‘bout that.”  
The junker girl giggled, curling up in his arms as he grinned madly at her. A smear of red across her chest caught his eye and he lifted his head slightly to look at the damage he had done to her neck and breast.  
“and that...” he said guiltily, pointing to the blood.   
“Stop apologizing,” she laughed softly, “I’ve had worse from field training.”   
Junkrat nuzzled into her, kissing her softly as sleep began to creep over his body. His last thoughts before falling asleep were that, although he had got her to scream his name, next time it would be nice to hear her use the name Jamison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: This chapter is a little different and a wee bit longer, from the perspective of OC this time. I was unsure where the story was going (if anywhere) but thanks to a few suggestions and a lot of support from readers, I have decided to run with a proper back story for OC and introduce some new elements. I now have an actual plot in mind, so rest assured, I will try to release new chapters quicker.

Chapter Four

 

Working double time on the seduction line,  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine...

 

Ash slammed the door to her wardrobe open, frantically tossing clothes over her shoulder as the redhead followed her into the bedroom; a scowl marking her usually pretty features.   
“You can’t be serious, Ash!” she continued, “It’s probably not even really her!”  
Ash rolled her eyes as she gathered a handful of stockings, “I know what I saw, Skunk! No one else in the world has golden glider wings or a healing staff, and I’m telling you, she was recruiting!”  
“Overwatch is dead, Ash!” Skunk pleaded, “But even if it wasn’t, why would Mercy be in some backwater trash heap in The Outback looking for-”  
“Enough!” Ash cut her off, slamming the lid to her trunk shut. “Even if it isn’t her... I can’t stay here any more.”   
Ash shook her head sadly, not brave enough to look up at her friend. “I can’t live like this any more, Skunk...”  
“So... You’re just going to leave?” Skunk asked, and Ash winced at the venom in her voice. “Just toss away everything we’ve built here?”  
“I’m sorry,” she took a deep breath, “but I have to believe there’s something better out there than-”  
“News flash, little Junker!” Skunk shouted, “There isn’t! Not for people like us.”  
Ash felt hot tears begin to slide down her face, hidden by her wild hair as she stared at the floor.  
“I won’t change my mind,” she said softly, picking up her battered suitcase and turning towards the door.  
“Ash stop!” Skunk continued from behind, “Even if it is her, and she is recruiting...” she hesitated, then continued, “She’s not gonna’ want some junker whore!”  
Ash glanced up sharply, tears streaming down her face and blurring her vision of the taller girl. “I have Daisy... I can-”  
“Compulsively setting things on fire is not a virtue!” Skunk snapped.   
Ash sighed, shaking her head as she opened the door to their apartment room.   
“Skunk... I love you, but I can’t stay,” she choked out, barely registering that the red head was also crying, “If you won’t come with me-”  
“Just go,” Skunk snapped, crossing her metallic arms and turning away.

As Ash turned, her vision of the room began to sway. She could hear Skunks words, full of pain and anger, echoing around in her skull...

“Just go...”

She woke with a jolt.   
“ugh... What-” she raised her arm, blocking out the bright sunlight streaming in through the window above her.   
As a new recruit in the Overwatch training program, Ash shared a room with twelve other trainees, so the sudden appearance of a window right over her head was easily the first thing she noticed.   
Blinking a few times, she eventually managed to regain her vision in the blinding light, and lifted her head to look around.   
There was an old sheet draped across one side of the window in a half-hearted attempt to curtain it, and it was set directly into a corrugated metal wall which ran along one side of the bed. 

Ash looked down at the bed, then over her shoulder...

Sprawled out across the sheets behind her, metal leg hanging off the side of the mattress, was the one and only Junkrat; wanted criminal, master thief, and demolitions expert.   
Ash had to cover her mouth as a choked giggle escaped her lips at the sight of the Junker asleep next to her.   
His lanky frame barely fit the bed as it was, but the addition of Ash, no matter how small she was, seemed to have breached the bed’s maximum capacity.   
His hair left a trail of ash across the single pillow as it smoked gently, a small string of drool was puddled below his open mouth, leaving yet another mark on the already stained and dirtied sheets and Junkrat’s body was covered in grease and soot, but since Ash often found herself in the same state, this didn’t bother her in the least. 

Ash remembered the first time she had ever heard the name Junkrat, years ago.   
She and Skunk had been living in a Junker settlement at the time, somewhere in Western Australia, and the news of a pair of Junkers wanted by the coppers for a spat of bank robberies all across the country was spreading fast through The Outback towns.   
Some, like Ash, saw them as heroes; certainly the idea of a Junker robbing the rich and outwitting the greatest bounty-hunters in The Outback was appealing. 

Others, like Skunk, had disapproved.

“Skunk...” she said softly, closing her eyes to better picture her old companion.  
As far back as Ash could remember, Skunk had been there to look after her. With vibrant red hair, a tall, lean frame, and a curious looking set of prosthetic arms she had modified herself, the older girl had been a stalwart companion over the years.  
Unfortunately, two young junker girls alone in The Outback drew a lot of unwanted attention, and most of their early lives together were spent struggling for survival.   
Sometimes a farm owner or settlement would take them in, and they would trade hard labour for room and board, but Ash’s inability to control her fire-starting urges, or Skunks inability to control her anger would soon put an end to any arrangements.   
As they grew older, the two girls drew inspiration from the old Overwatch tales, focusing on their abilities and turning their weaknesses into strengths.   
Skunk, whom had been forced to maintain the prosthetic arms she was given as a child on her own, eventually modified them to her advantage; they could spray or secrete various fumes and oils, depending on what irradiated plants and fungi Skunk loaded them with.  
Ash, after suffering untold amounts of smoke inhalation and burns, made herself a flame-thrower and named it Daisy.   
When they were old enough, Skunk began using her toxins to target men; seducing them and putting them to sleep before robbing them in the back alleys of settlements and pubs.   
If things went wrong or the target tracked them down, Ash would be ready with Daisy to send them running, but even this strategy failed after a while, and as time wore on, they found themselves working out of a cat house in western New South Wales, dreams of robbing the rich and fighting for their home replaced by the day to day grind of the real world. 

Ash slumped back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling of the hangar.  
“If you could see me now...” she sighed, smiling again as Junkrat grunted in his sleep and snuggled against her. 

When Ash had left the cat house in search of the lone figure down at the guardhouse she had been sure was the world famous medic, Mercy, she hadn’t been entirely sure on a plan, but her instincts had proven correct, and after throwing herself at the feet of a proverbial angel, Ash had found herself packed into a chopper and whisked away to Sydney.  
She took every chance she got to send letters to Skunk, but most of her time now was filled with training and classes, not to mention her attentions towards a certain young junker who, to her great pleasure and surprise, was also a member of the new Overwatch.

Ash curled happily into the crook of Junkrat’s arm, breathing in the smell of grease and gunpowder that lingered on his skin.

The moment she had learned that Junkrat and Roadhog were at Gibraltar, Ash had requested to train under them, and to her untold delight, the kind hearted head of operations had approved of the idea, and told her where their workplace was located.  
From then on, however, things went a bit south.   
She had gotten to meet her heroes, and had even gotten to explore their work room, marvelling at the strange and insane things they were building, and she even made friends with the infamous Roadhog, but no matter how hard she tried, Junkrat had seemed to dislike her.   
It wasn’t until she had burst into tears at the sight of him once again limping angrily from the room the moment he spotted her that Mako had spoke to her about it, admitting that the reason he left the room so suddenly was not that he hated her, but that he liked her.  
With much encouragement from Mako, she had finally managed to corner him, and judging by the sounds he had made and the trail of bite marks across her body, he had definitely enjoyed it.  
Ash rolled over, wrapping her arm aver his bare chest. She was sure this was the longest she had seen him go without his signature twitch and she wondered idly if it was because she had exhausted him, or if he was always this peaceful when he was asleep.  
As her fingers ghosted lightly over his skin a sudden idea hit her and, smirking slightly at the memory of his reactions last night, Ash shifted herself quietly down the bed, careful not to wake her companion as she positioned herself between his legs.   
Keeping an eye on his face, she lowered the sheet from his hips, biting her lip as his eyes flicked about under his closed eyelids and touched her tongue lightly to the tip of his cock, watching as his sleeping body reacted.  
She licked him again, marvelling at how rapidly he swelled under her lips. He grunted lightly, but didn’t wake.   
She could feel herself growing hotter now and she rubbed her thighs together, deciding it was time he woke up as she slipped her mouth over him, sucking gently.  
“N-nyah...wha’..”Junkrat stirred, looking down through half closed eyes at her as she glanced at him, “Hey, wha’...OH!” his voice cracked as she took him into her mouth as far as she could, and he thrust upwards into her lips as sleep quickly left him.  
“Ohh, so good...N-don’t stop, yeah...” he moaned and muttered, threading his long fingers into her hair and trying to increase her speed.   
It didn’t take her long to bring him to the edge, and she considered dragging his pleasure out a bit longer; certainly the strained look on his face as he whispered her name was doing wonders to both her heart and the ever increasing warmth between her thighs, but he managed to groan out, “P-please... Ash-” and thrust past her own limits, jamming his cock down her throat and almost making her gag as he yelled out, grinding into her face as he came, sending hot semen down her throat and forcing her to swallow.   
His fingers tugged on her hair painfully, but he let go quickly, and she could she pushed herself up, looking over his panting chest.   
“You... really got some stamina there, girly...” he panted out, sweating slightly in the bright sunlight that was heating up the hangar.   
She giggled, crawling over him to rest on his chest, “Don’t tell me you’re out of the game yet,” she joked, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Oh I ain’t even close,” he bragged, wrapping his arms around her and grinning, showing off his sharp teeth, “You’re just a no good cheater is all!”  
“Oh, how so?” she asked, raising and eyebrow.   
“You keep sneakin’ up on me, catchin’ me by surprise! You can’t-”  
“JAIMIESON FAWKES!” a furious voice shouted from the other side of the room, causing him to scream and sit up, reaching instinctively for a hand-bomb and sending Ash rolling off him with a squeak.  
Ash grabbed urgently at the bed-sheet, wrapping it around herself quickly and scurrying behind Junkrat’s larger frame, out of sight of whoever was in the doorway.  
“OI! He shouted back, “You ain’t supposed to be in here!”  
Ash peered under his arm and felt her stomach drop.   
Standing in the doorway, arms folded and a look of pure fury on her delicate features, was Doctor Ziegler, flanked by Commander Morrison and...  
“Skunk?!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Completely lemon-less chapter I’m afraid, but still a fun little scene. I’m overjoyed at all the follows/likes/reviews this little pseudo-story-cum-story has gotten, so thank you all from the bottom of my heart!! and if there’s something you like or don’t like (or a glaring mistake) feel free to review!

Chapter Five

Junkrat stared angrily at the crowd that was beginning to amass in his bedroom, his eye twitching as his frustration rose.  
“-when we said you had to take more responsibility with the recruits, we did not mean you could bed zem!” Mercy was shouting, her accent getting thicker with each word.  
“It’s none of your bloody business,” he snapped at her, “She’s an adult, ain’t she?”  
“It’s an abuse of power to-” Mercy began, but was interrupted by a flash of blue as Tracer jumped down over the top of the scrap wall and landed in the center of the room between them.  
“Winston’s on his way,” she said brightly, turning to Mercy, “I heard yelling, what’s going on, Junkrat blow up the generator again?”  
“Nyah! Get out of here, all of yah!” Junkrat shouted, standing up from the bed and waving his arms angrily at them as the unfamiliar red-head moved out of the door frame to allow Mako to slide through.  
A strangled squeak from behind caught his attention, and he turned to see Ash still curled up on his bed, sheet pulled to her chin.  
“Erm.. Junkrat,” she whispered, pointing to his waist.  
Junkrat looked down, then back up at the now silent crowd as he realised he was totally naked.  
“It’s my room!” he shouted, snatching up his shorts from the ground and waving them at Mercy, “If you don’t like it, then leave!”  
“Is this the type of professionalism I’m to expect from Overwatch?” the strange girl said angrily, stepping forward and slapping the shorts from his hand.  
“Who are you?” Junkrat asked rudely, pulling his pants on, but the girl turned from him, ignoring his question.  
“Is this the better life you were talking about then?” she addressed the girl behind him, and he frowned at her cruel tone.  
“Skunk this isn’t… I mean, I know what this looks like but-”  
“Oh I’m sure it isn’t!” the girl named Skunk said sarcastically, “It couldn’t possibly be that you ditched me in The Outback, ran off to chase your high and mighty dreams of joining Overwatch, then jumped into the sack with the first Junker you met!”  
“That’s not fair!” Ash shouted, standing up on the bed to try and gain some hight on the other people crowding the room, “You have no idea-”  
“And you!” Skunk said, ignoring the tiny junker girl and rounding on Junkrat again, “How low do you have to be to seduce a new recruit?”  
“Eh?” Junkrat grunted, “Seduced? Now wait a tick-”  
“I’m sure it wasn’t hard,” she ranted on, seemingly uncaring that Mercy, Soldier, Tracer and Roadhog were still listening.  
“She’s been obsessed with you since she was a kid,” She said, and Junkrat turned to the now furiously blushing Junker girl standing on the bed, “A few exciting stories of grand heists,” she pointed angrily at Junkrats bare chest, jabbing him as she spoke, “maybe a little pyrotechnics demonstrations… I’ll bet she practically jumped into your filthy bed!”  
“Oi!” Junkrat snapped, slapping her hand away and towering over her as anger clouded his brain, “I dunno who you are, an’ I don’t care. You’re a bloody rude bitch an’ I won’t let you speak to her or me like that!”  
Sparks flew from his hair as he yelled at her, getting ready to grab a bomb from the table and throw it in her mouthy face, not to mention the rest of the uninvited guests that had interrupted the best morning he’d had in years, but before he could make his move Skunk lunged at him, sending him reeling back onto the bed.  
Before she could lay a finger on him however, she was lifted suddenly from her feet by the back of her shirt, and she screeched and slapped helplessly as Mako held her in the air by one large hand.  
“What’s going on here?” a calm voice asked from the back of the crowd, and with some difficulty, the Overwatch members shuffled out of the way to make room for the giant gorilla looming over them all.  
He looked around the room, studying the strange scene. Junkrat was back on the bed, scowling at Skunk as Ash cowered behind his shoulder, Roadhog was still holding the taller junker girl, who was practically hissing in anger, Mercy was red faced and furious, Tracer seemed to be hiding a smile behind her hand, and Soldier’s face was unreadable as ever.  
For a moment no one said a word, then Ash spoke up, rapidly trying to explain. “Please Sir, it’s not his fault! I wanted to get to know him better because he’s a Junker and I’m a Junker and Mako said he liked me and I always liked hearing stories about them back home and you said I was allowed to be here and I never meant to cause any trouble and I didn’t know that Skunk would be here and-”  
“Enough,” Winston said, raising a hand to silence her, “Ziegler, Morrison?”  
“I was bringing a new recruit to the training grounds,” Mercy began, “she claimed to know another of our Australian recruits, but when we got there, Jack said she was late for training and that no one had seen her since the previous night,”  
Junkrat heard Ash whisper, “Ahh fuck,” under her breath behind him.  
“And naturally you believed her to be with Jamison and Mako?” Winston offered.  
“Of coarse,” Mercy nodded, “but when we got here…” she gestured to Junkrat on the bed.  
Winston looked over at them, adjusting his glasses as he thought carefully about what to say next.  
“Although I am... disappointed that our newer members seem to be taking their responsibilities and training so lightly,” he looked over Junkrat’s shoulder at Ash, who looked as though she wanted to sink into the floor, “I see no real problem with workplace relationships, so long as they don’t interfere with our duties.”  
Mercy scoffed but didn’t argue, instead shrugging and walking to the door and calling over to Ash in a surprisingly friendly tone, “When you are ready, come to my office and I’ll fix up those bites,” then left, followed by a still completely silent Morrison.  
“I think it best if we all return to our work,” Winston said, nudging Tracer, who was still giggling, out the door.  
“Can you put me down already?” Skunk snarled, hanging limply in Mako’s grip. He hesitated, then lifted her to his masked face, studying her for a moment before nodding and placing her back on the ground.  
Junkrat could tell she wanted to start yelling again, but Mako lingered over her, so she settled for shooting him filthy looks, which he happily returned.  
“Skunk,” Ash said, “Go wait outside, I’ll join you in a minute.”  
The girl nodded, then stormed off out of the room followed closely by Mako, and Junkrat sighed.  
“Finally!” he said, slamming the door shut behind them, “No bloody privacy in this place!”  
He turned back to the bed where Ash was slowly gathering her clothes into a pile and felt his good mood returning as he jumped onto the mattress, sending the sheets and clothes flying into the air with the force of his landing.  
“Nyahaha!” he laughed, grinning as he picked up Ash and placed her firmly in his lap, “Now, where were we?”  
He leaned forward, trying to capture her lips with his own, but she pulled back.  
“What’s up?” he asked, frowning as she slid from his lap, “If you’re worried about them coming back I can lock the door.”  
She laughed softly, but the smile didn’t reach her eyes and she climbed off the bed.  
“It’s not that,” she said, “I just… I think I should go.”  
“Go?” Junkrat asked, confused, “Why?”  
“I-I missed training… and Skunk… Skunk is waiting for me.” she said, her face hidden behind her wild hair as she looked down at her feet.  
“Oh…” Junkrat couldn’t think of anything to say.  
Every nerve in his body shouted at him to lock the door and drag her back to his bed; to make her laugh and smile and moan with pleasure and keep her all to himself for the rest of the day, but his feet wouldn’t seem to move, and his brain buzzed with confusion as she walked around him, still not looking at him, and opened the door.  
“N-n-nwait!” he managed to choke out, “You’ll come back though? Later?” he asked, tapping his fingers together nervously.  
He studied the back of her head as he waited for her answer, looking at the twisted tips of her ears sticking out from her hair.  
She turned around to face him, and he was glad she was at least smiling again as she said, “Sure, I’ll try and swing by when I’m free,” and disappeared.  
Junkrat limped slowly to the door, watching her almost run down the hallway and out the front of the hangar, where she stopped for a moment to speak to the annoying red-haired woman before disappearing into the glare of the Mediterranean sun.  
He came into the sitting area and flopped listlessly onto the threadbare couch, groaning in irritation.  
Mako strolled into the room, and he sat up again, glaring at him and growling, “Why’d you let them all in, huh?”  
Mako stared at him silently, shrugging.  
“An’ why did she have to leave?” he continued, half to himself, “Just cos’ that killjoy medic had a go at us-”  
“That’s not why she left.” Mako interrupted in his deep, growling voice.  
“What?” Junkrat asked, his head snapping up, “Then why?”  
“Skunk.” he said simply, sitting in the armchair and pulling out his hook and a whetstone.  
“Skunk… you mean that horrible sheila with the red hair? Why would she leave for her?” Junkrat screeched, climbing onto the arm of the chair.  
Mako froze halfway through sliding the stone across the sharp edge of his hook, looking up at Junkrat through his mask.  
“You’re an idiot,” he said, shaking his head annoyingly. “I told you to talk to her. You were with her all night and you didn’t ask her a single thing about herself?”  
“Oi now that ain’t fair!” Junkrat shouted, repeating Ash’s earlier words, “We were a little busy last night, but if we weren’t so rudely interrupted this mornin’ I woulda-”  
Mako snorted loudly, and Junkrat could tell that he was rolling his eyes behind his mask.  
Throwing his hands into the air, Junkrat leapt from the couch and stormed off to his room.  
If that big idiot wouldn’t answer him, then fine. He could find out all about the junker girl and her annoying companion on his own. When Ash came back he would ask her everything about herself, and then he would lock the door and keep her in his bed all day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I'm such a horrid person for taking so long to update this, please accept my apologies. I would make up an excuse, but in reality I've just been playing Overwatch (I'm the Mei named Saereth screaming in terror as I die repeatedly). On the bright side, I've developed some more plot! (Lemons coming again soon!)

Chapter Six

Ash spent the next few days at Gibraltar mentally kicking herself and training harder than ever.   
Shame lingered over her head like a heavy cloud, reminding her every second that she had nearly blown her chances of becoming a ranked member of Overwatch.   
She wasn’t ashamed of Junkrat; in fact, her thoughts crept back to that night constantly and she would find herself blushing and smiling happily, which seemed to serve as proof (at least to herself) that it wasn’t just a one-time fling, or as Skunk put it, “Something she needed to get out of her system.”  
What bothered her, made her work herself to exhaustion on the training field and late into the night in the shooting range, was that her girly obsession with him had caused her to neglect her own duties.   
Life in The Outback was not something she ever wanted to go back to, and if she didn’t focus on her Overwatch training, she would be throwing away the chance of a life time and may well find herself back there.   
Skunk certainly had a lot to say on the matter, but after seeing Ash pushing herself to her limits she quieted down, and eventually explained that she had managed to get recruited after accidentally targeting an undercover agent posing as a bounty-hunter and robbing him blind, refusing to relinquish what she referred to as his “unnecessarily high-tech organ enhancements,” unless he took her with him.   
The poor agent had been faced with the embarrassing job of explaining to Winston what had happened before quickly returning to his assignment in Australia.  
Although she would never admit it, Skunk was fiercely proud of the fact that her modified arms were of great interest at Overwatch, and she had been admitted into the laboratory on the top floor to experiment with the help of the junior scientists on the chemicals she used.   
Ash also had her own pet project to work on, but after several complaints filed by the recruits she shared living quarters with, three burned beds and setting off the sprinkler system twice, she was now only allowed to work on Daisy outside, so that Saturday she backed up a duffel bag and slipped out of the building before anyone else woke, heading away from the compound in search of a secluded area on the island to work on her weapons.  
It was still early morning, but the air was already warm as she scrambled down a rocky path, careful not to trip over the wiry vines that grew from the crevices while balancing the heavy bag on her back.  
As she descended, the path came under a heavy outcropping from the cliff above, winding smoothly down to a small beach cove on the east side of the island.   
Dumping the heavy bag under a tree, Ash hummed happily as she removed a spray-can from the bag and began drawing targets against the cliff face, turning the little cove into a make-shift range.  
After gathering dried palm leaves and driftwood into a pile to use later on, she laid out one of the bed sheets she had singed earlier in the week and sat down, slowly laying out the components for her newest weapon and pulling out her battered notebook.   
Daisy would always be her favourite, but the heavy flame-thrower required her to carry a cylinder of gasoline on her back, and although this wasn’t such a hassle in itself, it did make her a vulnerable and volatile target, and it slowed her movement considerably.  
While in the armoury, she had borrowed several pistols, and was endeavouring to modify them to take canisters of lightweight aerosol at the clip.  
She sat for a while, testing different barrels to see what would give her the best reach and prevent the build up of fluid around the ignition point, then laid them out to test and take notes.   
The sun had risen considerably by the time she was ready to test, and she took a long sip of water from her thermos, eyeing the targets she had painted on the cliff face.  
A scattering of rocks fell from above as she picked up her first test pistol, and she looked up, but the glare was too bright to see anything, and she hoped that the rocks above were as sound as they looked.   
“Alighty, Ash,” she said to herself, “Test one, target one.” she pulled a set of goggles down over her face and lined up her aim.   
She pulled the trigger, watching as a ball of light flames billowed out the end.  
Ash sighed, walking up to the target and kicking the wall, “Results negative, Range too short,” she muttered, then tossed the pistol back in the bag before picking up her pen to write in her notebook.   
Another tumble or rocks fell from the cliff, and she looked up again, shielding her eyes from the glare.   
She thought she saw movement just at the top, but couldn’t be sure, so she shrugged it off and selected her second pistol.   
“Test two,” she said to herself, aiming again. She pulled the trigger and a burst of bluish flames jetted from the tip.  
“Argh!” she screamed, immediately dropping the metal and pulling her burned hand to her chest.   
“Bloody,” she kicked at the pistol in the sand, “Test two fail! Insulation not sufficient…”  
Another tumble of rocks, bigger than before, cascaded down the cliff, followed by a squeal as something large began to roll down the jagged rocks, heading straight for her.   
She watched as it tumbled and rolled, giggling and screaming as it fell before coming to a stop near her feet.   
“Junkrat?” she asked, leaning over the tangled form and frowning.   
The battered junker barely seemed fazed by his fall, giggling and twitching as he grinned up at her from the sand, waving with his metal hand.   
“Are you ok?” she asked, “how did you find me?”  
“Well you was avoidin’ me,” he said, “So I thought I’d…follow you?”  
She giggled, pulling off her goggles and tossing them aside, “There is a pathway you know,”  
“My way was quicker!” he countered, scrambling to his feet.  
“I haven’t been avoiding you,” she said shaking her head, “I’ve just been very busy is all! I got field training every morning, weights after lunch, target practice in the afternoon, not to mention the trainees have to cook, clean, run errands, practice our medic training on Thursdays, meet with the lab guys on-”  
“Yeah yeah,” Junkrat interrupted, “You got lots to do that don’t involve me an’ all involve your new mate,”   
“Who?” Ash frowned.  
“The red-head, Possum-”  
“Skunk?”  
“That’s what I said.” he said, raising his pointed nose in the air.   
“What does Skunk have to do with- wait… are you.. jealous?” she asked, her eyebrows disappearing into her wild hair in shock.  
Junkrat huffed, crossing his arms and mumbling something.  
“What was that?” Ash pressed.   
“N-nothin! Whatcha workin’ on down here, anyways?” he asked, and Ash decided to let him change the subject. However cute he looked when forced into a corner, she was glad to have his company, and didn’t want to frighten him off.  
“I’m working on some prototypes for smaller flame throwers, but it isn’t going well...”  
She gestured to the gun still laying in the sand at their feet.   
“Ohh, lemme see!” Junkrat snatched up the gun and held it close to his face.  
“I’ve got a few variants here,” she continued, walking over to the pile of guns and notes under the tree and picking up the next one on her list, “This ones using the same chemical compound as that one,” she pointed to the gun in Junkrat’s hand, “but if that one heated up so fast, maybe- HEY!” Junkrat grabbed for the gun, holding it up to see in the sunlight.  
“Nyah! Haha I see!” he shouted, “It’s real light...” he aimed it at the target painted on the cliff, giggling as he poked his tongue out and squinted.  
“Junkrat wait, it might-” but Junkrat pulled the trigger, immediately engulfing them in a cloud of flames and smoke.   
Ash covered her face, coughing and scrambling away from the flames. “Junk-junkrat! Are you...” the cloud dissipated, revealing a grinning, slightly dirtier Junkrat still holding the burnt out pistol in his metal hand.   
“Nyahahaa!” he laughed, “That was great!”  
“Your hair’s on fire,” she laughed with him, “Well, more than usual.”  
Junkrat tried to look up at his own head, tossing the gun away and batting at the blonde strands.  
“Here,” Ash offered, reaching up and pinching the flame between her thumb and forefinger, stretching on the tips of her toes.  
Junkrat giggled softly, leaning down to her and catching her lips with his own.   
The kiss was softer than any they had shared previously. Searching, testing each other without the burning need to go fast.  
His hands snaked behind her back, tracing her curves and making her sigh as he pulled her closer, but as she reached up to deepen the kiss, he pulled away suddenly.   
“N-nyah wait!” he cried, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her back, “We can’t..n-nnot- I gotta talk to you!”  
Ash frowned, “About what?”  
“Anything! Everything!” he grinned, “I wanna know everything about you!”  
“Err...” Ash looked at him in confusion as he twitched and giggled, staring at her excitedly, and wondered if the explosion had damaged his head.   
“Why?” she asked.  
Junkrat’s face fell slightly, and his arms dropped from her shoulders.   
“Well... you know all about me, dontcha?” he replied, making her blush slightly and remind herself to slap Skunk.  
“I-... Ok,” she agreed, brushing her hair out of her face, “But let’s go wash up a bit,” she pointed over her shoulder to the waves behind them.   
“Ok!” he grinned, perking up again and grabbing her hand, dragging her down the beach and making her laugh.  
The waves were soothingly cool on her legs as she waded out into the blue surf, watching as Junkrat scrambled through the waves to reach a floating driftwood log that was batting against a rocky outcrop.  
He looked so young, youthful and exuberant in the sun, splashing through the water with a wide smile and constantly giggling, and she wondered what sort of man he had been before the fallout back home.  
He was a criminal, yes, but he was also a freedom fighter, however misunderstood, and the stories she had heard as a young woman were the sort of thing that set fire to her imagination, which was just the way she liked things, but of all her expectations and idealizations, she had never expected him to actually ask her about herself.   
No man, not ever, had expressed interest in her beyond the services she had offered working at the cat-house.  
“Hey!” Junkrat shouted, drifting past her as he gripped the floating log and waving her over.  
Ash dove under the waves, feeling the sand and soot wash off her skin and leave her feeling refreshed and more relaxed than she had been all week.   
She resurfaced on the opposite side of the log, hauling herself up and facing Junkrat as they floated through the water.   
“So... What do you want to know?” she started.   
They floated for a while, and once Ash gained the confidence, the words and stories spilled from her to her happy audience.  
She told him how she had met Skunk, how they had travelled together across Australia, and in turn, he talked about finding Mako and hiring him on as a bodyguard.   
They both gestured wildly as they spoke, waving their arms in the air and sometimes slipping off the log, laughing and ducking under the water or, if Junkrat was being cheeky, she would splash him in the face, causing his hair to stick to his scalp and make him look like a drowned rat.  
She noted that his eyes seemed to light up when he spoke about his various bombs and weapons, and that the same glint seemed to appear when she told him about Daisy, and she made a note to show her off in the firing range when they got back to the base.   
She was just telling him about the time she had burned down a barn while sleepwalking when his attention shifted, and he leaned around to look behind her.   
“What is it?” she asked, twisting around to look out at the vast blue span behind her, only now realising how far they had drifted from the shore.   
“Thought I saw...” he muttered, frowning.  
The ocean around them was still and clear, glistening in the bright sunlight and contrasting with the white beach that circled the rock of Gibraltar.   
He shrugged turning back to her, “So you took the- THERE!” he shouted, pointing behind her and freezing.   
Ash turned around and felt her heart sink into her stomach. Just beyond the rock, dipping in and out of the waves, was a fin.  
“Eeek! We gotta get back to the shore!” she cried, kicking her feet wildly as she tried to push their log towards the beach. Unfortunately Junkrat had joined in on the opposite side, resulting in them spinning in circles futilely.  
“N-Ditch the log!” he shouted, diving out into the waves and reappearing next to her, “Go- Nyaaaah!” he pointed again, “Another one! It’s a mob! Quick, get on the log!” He grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up onto the wood with a shriek.  
“No, Junkrat, just swim-” she struggled with his arm still around her as he pushed and shoved her, using his prosthetic limbs to paddle.  
Ash was terrified. They were far from their weapons, and worse, Junkrat was still vulnerable in the water, trying valiantly to push her to shore. Fire would do nothing here.   
“Junkrat, please, Just-” their speed slowed she looked back just in time to see his hair disappear below the surface.   
“Junkrat? JUNKRAT!?” she cried, spinning around and trying to see him, but the water was once again calm.   
Ash held her breath, looking everywhere as she prepared to jump from the log and freezing when a flood of bubbles began to boil to her right.   
She watched closely, ready for even the slightest sign of red as something dark began to surface...  
“Nnyah!!!” a shrill cry filled the air as something flew from the water, thrashing and spinning before falling back into the water next to her.   
“What-” she stared in shock as a fin rose from the bubbles, followed by a pointed head... Wide shoulders...  
The figure began to laugh deeply, brushing seaweed from his body as he floated up, his belly rocking as he laughed.  
“Mako!” Ash shouted, her fear turning to relief for a moment before something tackled her from behind, knocking her off the log and under the water.   
She wriggled around, resurfacing and taking a deep breath as Skunk laughed hysterically in her ear, hugging her from behind.   
Ash turned around, hugging her friend in return and taking in the strange headpiece her friend was wearing.   
It was the same as the one covering Mako’s usually gas-mask covered face, flowing past her shoulders with a fin on the back, but it was brown instead of blue.  
“You horrid bitch!’ she splashed at her, “What were you thinking? And how did you even find us!”  
“We followed the smoke,” Skunk laughed, pointing to the beach, “You damn near set the island on fire.”  
Ash looked back at the beach where a billowing tower of gray smoke rose from below the cliff. Junkrat had thrown the heated pistol into her supply of palm leaves and wood.   
Closer to them now, a very disgruntled looking Junkrat was paddling his way back to them from where Mako had thrown him.  
“That ain’t funny you big lug!” he shouted, “I coulda killed you!”  
This seemed to make Mako laugh even harder, causing him to sink a bit in the water as he floated past the girls.   
“Still testing the flame pistols, little one?” Skunk asked as they watched Junkrat try and push Roadhog beneath the surface.   
“Yes, but it’s slow going,” Ash sighed.   
“Not surprised with that idiot hanging around-”  
“Don’t be cruel,” Ash snapped, “I’ve been working hard all week, and he’s really very smart, you know. If you just-”  
“I don’t need to do anything,” Skunk sneered, “You’re the one pining after him like a lost puppy...”  
Ash rolled her eyes, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous as well. Besides, you’re wearing one of Mako’s breathers you hypocrite!”  
“It was his idea,” Skunk said, unabashed, “You were missing when I woke up, so I went and checked their hangar. When we saw the smoke down at the beach, the big guy decided we should have some fun.”  
They floated in silence for a bit, watching as Junkrat and Roadhog fought over who got to sit on the rock.  
“So... You got yourself a jealous lover?” Skunk asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“I think he’s just... Feeling a little neglected. I mean, I did spend every spare moment trying to get his attention,” Ash shrugged, “And you did yell at him quite a bit-”  
“Jealous, gotcha!” Skunk interrupted, “time for Skunk to have some fun of her own.”  
“Don’t you dare!” Ash growled as Skunk raised her metal arms, revealing the clips of pink liquid at the wrists and winking.  
She knew what the pink meant. Skunk had loaded herself with a concoction used to target more stubborn clients in the cat-house, a favorite of hers.  
“Skunk don’t you dare drug him!” Ash grabbed at her friends arms, pulling her towards the shore, “He followed me here to ask me about my life, to talk to me!”  
Skunk snorted as Ash dragged her back to the beach by her arm.  
“So a guy beds you and asks you your favourite colour and suddenly he’s off limits?” she laughed, teasing.   
Ash ignored her and walked up to the still burning pile of leaves and wood, kicking sand around the edges so it couldn’t spread further.  
“Hey!” Junkrat shouted as he clambered out of the water after them, followed by Mako, “We gonna keep testing the flame throwers?”  
“Enough fire,” Mako growled, sitting down heavily in the sand.  
Junkrat pouted slightly at him, flopping down on the ground and pulling Ash with him as Skunk settled gracefully next to Roadhog’s large belly.  
The four junkers sat in silence, enjoying the warmth and the quiet sounds of the ocean next to them as the sun slowly slipped further down the sky.   
“There used to be beaches just like this back home,” Skunk said suddenly, looking out at the waves, “I remember going to one when I was little, before...”  
Roadhog grunted in agreement, nodding his covered head.   
“I don’t remember no beaches,” Junkrat shrugged, toying with a pile of sand.  
“Me either,” Ash said sadly, “But I always thought the desert had a certain beautiful charm, especially at night if you were way out in The Outback, the whole sky would light up with stars-”  
“When it wasn’t covered in raging storms of poisonous gas and toxic rain,” Skunk put in.  
“I liked the desert, too,” Junkrat smiled, grabbing her hand, “We used to ride hog’s hog through the dunes and- what’s that?” He stopped, cocking his head to the side.   
Ash could hear it too, a high pitched whining filling the air from further inland.  
“Security alarm,” Mako grunted, getting to his feet quickly, “Something’s going down at the compound.”  
Ash cursed under her breath as they scrambled to their feet, quickly gathering her things and tossing them in the bag, which Mako hefted onto his shoulder before leading the way back up the cliff path.  
She’d never heard the siren before, and from the look on Junkrat’s face and the quick pace Mako was setting, she knew it was bad.   
They ran quickly towards the rear gate of the compound as the siren grew louder, and Ash could see a group of people massing in the training field ahead.  
“Junkers!” a shrill voice called from the crowd, waving at them, “Where you lot been?”  
“We were down at the beach, what’s happening?” Ash asked Tracer as she blinked over to them.   
“Someone busted into the lab, stole some schematics. Not sure which ones, but Winston’s furious,” the tiny girl rushed to say, guiding them over to where Commander Morrison was directing troops.  
“You two!” Mercy called to Junkrat and Roadhog, “We’re heading out in drop-ship alpha in five, get ready.”   
“What about us?” Skunk frowned as the two men scampered off to their hangar, “We can help too!”  
“All new recruits are to stay at the compound,” the tall blond said with an air of finality, “It’s bad enough that our ranked members are leaving the sight whenever they want, we don’t need untrained members getting in the way!”  
“Bitch.” Skunk muttered as Mercy disappeared with a glare.   
Someone laughed softly behind them and Ash turned to find herself face to face with a strangely dressed dark man she had never seen before.   
“Don’t hold it against her, she has a lot of responsibility,” he smiled, “but if you want to help...”  
The girls listened eagerly to him as he whispered in their ears, grinning mischievously.  
“By the way,” he added as they hastily walked away from the crowd together, “I’m Lúcio Correia dos Santos, but you lovely ladies can call me Lucio.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Sorry it's taken so long guys, I've been playing competative and preparing for a friends wedding, so I put my writing on hold for a bit. Please take some solace in the fact that I am giving you two new chapters, with a third ready to edit, and have not abandoned this story. <3

Chapter Seven

“We’ll be arriving in two hours,” Winston’s voice announced over the speaker, “Stand by for further instructions on deck in sixty minutes.”  
Junkrat grunted, rolling over in his bunk and pulling the sheet above his head. He didn’t want to wake up.  
He was having the most amazing dream; he was walking along a beach, and a short girl strolled by his side, holding his hand and laughing as he shot grenades into the air, sending pillars of fire and sand flying high around them as they landed.  
Her laughter danced in his ears, sending shivers down his spine as he pulled her close to his chest, kissing her softly, the blasts and explosions growing louder as her skin became hotter, glowing red against his own blackened flesh as she twisted around him, moaning softly and fuelling his need to have her under him.   
He groaned, thrusting into the sheets of his bed as the dream pulled him deeper, filling his mind with fire and smoke.  
“Get up,” a deep voice intruded as a hand shook him roughly on the shoulder.   
“N-nn...” Junkrat mumbled, trying to keep the vision of the flaming girl intact as Roadhog shook him awake.   
“We got work to do,” Mako grunted again, and Junkrat made a disappointed noise as sleep left him behind and he found himself back in the hull of the Overwatch drop-ship, laying tangled in one of the bunks that lined the room.   
They had left Gibraltar almost four hours ago, cramming themselves into the ship along with Mercy, Soldier, Winston, and Tracer.  
“N-So? Wha’s the plan?” Junkrat asked, rubbing his eyes as he looked around.   
“We haven’t been briefed yet,” Morrison said from across the room where he was cleaning his gun, “But we passed through the border to India not long ago.”  
“What’r we doin’ in India?” Junkrat asked.  
“Dunno,” Tracer said, her usual cheery demeanour tinged with worry, “Winston won’t tell us anything.”  
At that moment, Winston appeared in the door, looking around. They all stared back expectantly.  
“As you all know,” he began, walking over to a large screen on the wall as they stood up and circled him, “Five hours ago someone gained access to the Gibraltar labs and stole a disc.”  
“What’s on the-” Junkrat started, but Winston held up a giant hand to silence him.   
“They bypassed all our security measures and none of the guards saw them enter or leave,” he continued, “Fortunately, there are two things in our favour.”  
“One, the disc they stole had a tracking device embedded in it,” he said, and tapped at the screen, bringing up a map of earth and pointing to a red dot.   
“Second, one of our team members happened to be in the lab at the time, and recorded this,” he said, swiping over to a video feed and played the short recording.   
They watched in silence as a tall, dark woman wearing a high tech diadem strolled through the lab, her every move exuding confidence as she walked.   
“Where did she come from?” Tracer whispered.   
The feed crackled, then the angle changed as the camera began to move, following the tall woman through the lab.   
She reached a desk, picking up a folder and smirking as she flitted through it, removing a disc from the papers and pocketing it before pulling a strange device from her jacket and dropping it on the floor.  
A collective gasp followed as the device folded out, blasting out an oval ray of bluish light that the woman stepped into, her body disappearing.  
A moment later, the device flickered closed then, strangely, dissolved entirely, leaving no trace behind.  
“What... Was that?” Tracer asked, louder this time as Winston rewound the tape, freezing on the lady just before she stepped into the device.   
“That,” Winston said, “Is Satya ‘Symmetra’ Vaswani, representative and head architect of the Vishkar Corporation.”  
“You got robbed by an Architect?” Junkrat snorted, earning himself several glares.   
“Satya visited our compound several days previous to the robbery,” Winston continued, “Offering a contract with Vishkar to rebuild and expand the Overwatch facilities throughout the globe and, I’m ashamed to say, toured the general layout of the compound, including our labs.”  
He tapped the screen and bought up another video feed, this time from one of the security cameras.   
“Although she only briefly visited one of the lesser lab rooms, she spoke at great length to one of our members there,” he said, pointing to the screen where footage of the Indian woman talking to a red haired girl played repeatedly. They appeared to be comparing their synthetic arms.   
“OI!” Junkrat yelled, “Ain’t that...”  
“The footage from Bastions vision camera and the location of the tracking device prove that Vishkar are responsible for the theft.” Winston said, “Although most likely an accident, I believe Satya gleaned something of interest from our new recruit, and returned soon after to claim it.”  
“What’s on the-” Junkrat tried to ask, but was cut short by Morrison.  
“What’s the plan?” he asked.  
“Vishkar undoubtedly know that we are aware of their guilt,” Winston continued, “So myself, accompanied by Lena, Angela and Jack, will enter their main building under the guise of discussing the contract with them, and request to speak to Satya.”  
“And us?” Mako grunted.  
“While their eyes and guns are trained on us, Jamison and Mako will be entering the building through here,” he bought up a blueprint of a large facility and pointed to a sewer system on the east side, “Your...unique set of skills make you quite suited for this kind of recon mission.”  
“So...” Junkrat frowned as he pieced it together, “you guys distract ‘em while me an’ the big guy rob ‘em?”  
“Is this alright with you?” Winston asked, glancing at the two Junkers questioningly.  
“Ohhoho, it’s more than fine,” Junkrat giggled.  
“Good,” Winston said, “You’ll need to be careful entering the building, but once you have the disc, I grant you full permission to make as much of a scene as possible; In fact, I would much prefer it if you do.”  
Junkrat grinned happily, his mind wandering to the supply of explosives stashed in his locker.   
Theft and arson. Two of his favorite things. And against a suit company no less!  
While Winston handed a miniature screen to Mako and showed him how to navigate the sewer system, Junkrat limped over to his locker.  
The prospect of their upcoming mission filled him with untold excitement, and he hummed happily as he pulled his grenade launcher out, but something still bothered him.  
He couldn’t get the image of Skunk talking to the suit out of his head. Did the great monkey seriously think she had let something slip by accident?   
Junkrat certainly didn’t think so. As much as he admired Ash, her love of the rude, spiteful girl set his teeth on edge, and he didn’t trust her one bit.   
“Oi,” he whispered to Mako, who had appeared beside him fiddling with the tracking screen, “What do ya make of Ash’s mate talkin’ to the suit that robbed us?”  
The big man shrugged, not looking up from the screen.  
“Somethin’ fishy happened, I reckon”, he continued, pulling a heavy, spiked tire from the locker and attaching some straps, “suppose she double crossed us?”  
Mako looked up from the screen, tucking it into his pocket. “Why would she?” he asked.   
Junkrat didn’t have an answer for this, so he turned back to his gear, pulling the tire onto his back as he watched the rest of the team get ready for the mission.   
Time flew by fast as the ship drew closer to the Vishkar facility.  
“Alright,” Winston called over their heads, “Mako and Jamison, we will drop you off here. Do not enter until we give you the signal that we’re inside the building.”  
They nodded, Junkrat putting on his best professional face. Two minutes later, Junkrat and Roadhog were watching as the drop ship flew away over the glittering lights of Utopeae to the front entrance of the Vishkar Corporation.  
While they waited for the signal, Junkrat busied himself with applying explosive gel to the grate that guarded the sewer entrance; a large, barred hole in the side of a free-flowing waterway.  
While he worked, he tossed over the problem of Skunk in his head, cementing his beliefs that she wasn’t to be trusted, and worrying that he had left Ash back at the compound in her company.  
“That’s the signal,” Roadhog said, tucking the screen into his pocket again and standing up.  
“Fire in the hole!” Junkrat shouted, lighting the fuse and running to hide behind Mako as a loud thud! Echoed up the waterway, blasting the grate apart so they could enter.   
Once the smoke cleared, the crept into the slime covered pipe, pulling out a set of flashlights and looking around.  
“What way?” Junkrat whispered to his bodyguard.   
Mako looked around as he walked, counting the smaller turn-offs as they went.   
“Two lefts, a right, and straight up,” he replied after a moment.  
Junkrat nodded, following in his wake as they waded through the water that swirled along the bottom of the pipe.   
“This is too easy,” he giggled, “Suits never realise that that the best of us are willin’ to get dirty to get the job done.”  
They walked in silence for a bit, Mako constantly checking the screen to make sure they were on track.   
“Oi,” Junkrat called from behind, “Reckon there’s anythin’ else worth stealin’ while we’re here?”  
“Shut up,” Mako grunted, “We’re here to do a job.”  
“N-yeah!” Junkrat nodded, “but a place like this...”  
“Shut up.” he growled again, and Junkrat rolled his eyes.   
He continued to follow the giant man through the sewers, his eyes darting around the blackness.   
“Here.” Roadhog grunted, stopping suddenly and causing the young junker to slam into his back.   
They had stopped in front of a ladder attached to the cement wall, leading up into the darkness above them.  
“This leads to a courtyard,” Mako said, holding the screen right up to his masked face, “The building on the south end of the yard has the disc in it.”  
“Me first!” Junkrat called, clambering up the rails towards the roof. He heard Mako growl behind him, but he was already flying up the ladder, giggling as he reached a metal covering.   
He pushed his head against it, lifting it slightly and peering out into the moonlit yard. It was empty of guards, and a shining water feature dominated the scene.   
“Tch... Typical suits,” he laughed, pushing higher and letting the metal cover drop to the ground.  
Something pushed him from below as Mako forced his way to the top, shoving him aside.   
“It’s quiet,” he grunted, looking around.  
“Makes our job easier,” Junkrat said, scampering towards a large building to the south.   
It was lit dimly by flickering bulbs that ran the length of the building, but even in the darkness Junkrat could make out the glass dome roofing.   
“Why did we have to crawl through the bloody sewer if it has a glass roof!” he asked, exasperated.   
“Subtlety,” Mako said from behind, coming up to a large metal door that lead into the building, “Scientist said to keep low until we have the disc.”  
Junkrat rolled his eyes, turning his attention tot he lock on the door. “Oh this is too easy...” he said again, fishing in his pocket and pulling out a roll of explosive gel.   
Bypassing the lock, he lined the hinges, giggling as he worked.  
“This door leads to the room with the disc,” Mako confirmed, “Once you blast it, we have to be quick.”  
Junkrat lit the fuse, once again sheltering behind the large man as a small explosion filled the area with smoke.   
“Nyah! Perfect, lets go!” he cried, running through the open frame as the door flew away, landing several feet behind them.   
The hallway was dark, and he had to stop to let his eyes adjust to the darkness as Mako followed him along the tiled floor towards a second set of doors.   
Junkrat reached the door first and let out a bark of laughter, “Haha! Not even locked!” he giggled, turning the handle and pushing it open before Mako could stop him.   
The room beyond was bright enough to blind them at first, and Junkrat cringed, blocking his eyes.   
Although huge, the room was almost empty. The night sky glinted at them through the glass ceiling, a few of the brighter stars still flickering through the circular neon lights along the walls.   
“So where is it?” Junkrat whispered, gesturing to the screen in Mako’s hand.   
The big man didn’t reply, instead heading to the center of the room where a large table sat, apparently empty.   
Junkrat frowned, looking around. He didn’t like this. It was too big. Too empty...  
Mako stopped at the table and Junkrat watched as he glanced in confusion from the clear surface to the screen.   
Suddenly, a blue dot appeared on the bare skin of Roadhogs back, and Junkrat froze.  
“Err...” he managed as a second dot joined the first, “Big guy...?”  
Roadhog turned and looked at Junkrat, then down at his chest where there were now six blue dots.  
Junkrat looked down at his own bare chest and let out a squeak, then looked up at the walls.   
The circular lights that had lined the walls were now facing them, emitting blue beams of light that targeted the two intruders.  
“Oh blood hell!” Junkrat growled, “I knew this was too easy...”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

“So, ladies,” Lucio said happily, leaning against the door of the chopper as they cut through the sky in the wake of the Overwatch carrier, “We all know that the Gibraltar lab was robbed a few hours ago.”  
Ash and Skunk nodded from their seats, watching in amazement as Lucio skated around, never loosing his balance.  
“What you don’t know,” he continued, “Is that I, Lucio, know the perpetrator of this heinous crime.”  
He puffed out his chest slightly, nodding as the two girls glanced at each other and clapped awkwardly.   
“Stop showing off!” a high pitched voice came from the cockpit ahead, where a small Korean girl piloted the chopper.  
“Err.. Yeah, right,” Lucio said, grinning sheepishly, “Well, according to the security cameras, the culprit was a member of the Vishkar corporation.” He paused, looking around expectantly.   
Ash had never heard of Vishkar before, but Skunks face instantly went pale.   
“Look,” he continued, sitting down across from them, “The truth is, Winston refused to let me come on the mission because I have a past with this particular company. I guess he thought my attitude would be a detriment to the mission. But...”  
“But what?” Ash asked dutifully.  
“but I am the only one who fully understands just how dangerous Vishkar really is,” Lucio said, his head lowering, “If Winston thinks he can out-smart them, he’s...wrong.”  
“But surely Winston knows what he’s doing?” Ash asked, “He wouldn’t just send his crew in if they couldn’t handle it...”  
“He thinks he can,” Lucio said, “but Winston always did have more brains than smarts.”  
“This wouldn’t have anything to do with a woman named Satya, would it?” Skunk asked, her voice strangely high pitched.  
“You’ve met?” Lucio asked, surprised.   
“She... Visited Gibraltar a few days ago,” Skunk shrugged, “We spoke in the lab. I thought she was there to offer a building contract?”  
“Symmetra...” Lucio growled, “She’s not just an architect, she’s also very talented in the field of espionage.”  
“I only arrived at Gibraltar last night, or I would have warned Winston against meeting with her,” Lucio said, “Now, judging from their flight path, Winston’s heading to their headquarters in Utopeae. I don’t know what he plans to do, but I got a feeling they’re going to need backup.”  
“Erm... I hate to sound sceptical,” Skunk put in, “But what are two junkers and a DJ going to do?”  
“Are you members of Overwatch or not?” Lucio countered, “Anyway, We may not need to do anything at all, but we’ll keep a close eye on Winston and his team in case they need help.”  
Ash watched out the window as they trailed along behind the massive drop-ship, careful to stay out of view.   
Lucio was acting as though this Vishkar corporation was a wasp hive and that Winston was walking into danger. If it was as bad as it sounded, then Junkrat and Roadhog were being dragged into the nest along with the rest of Overwatch, and although she knew that they were professionals that could probably handle anything thrown at them, a burning desire to protect her charming new beau was setting her mind on fire, and she bounced her feet in agitation, waiting for their flight to be over.  
To pass the time, Ash pulled apart Daisy and polished all the pieces. Her hand guns were still in the prototype phase, so for the moment, she would rely on what she already knew was a capable weapon. She just hoped it would be enough since, although covert and not strictly sanctioned, this was her first real mission in Overwatch.  
As she polished she watched Skunk, who was busy sorting through a row of colorful vials that attached to her belt.   
She removed a pink vial from her right arm, replacing it with a vibrant green one and sealing it in place. Ash noticed her face was still pale.  
“Hey,” she whispered, careful not to attract the attention of Lucio, who hap moved up front to talk to their pilot, “You said you met this woman?”  
Skunks eyes slid to the cockpit before answering, “Yeah... She seemed so...nice.” Skunk sighed. “We talked about my arms. She even offered to have me flown to one of her labs so she could study them... I can’t believe she played me. I should have seen it!” Skunks fist collided with the metal wall of the chopper.   
“It’s not your fault,” Ash said, sliding across the seat to grab her hand, “Lucio said she was an expert at espionage.”  
“She was flattering... All smiles and compliments... Now I know how our old marks must have felt the next morning.”  
Ash wasn’t sure how to reply. Skunk was the kind of girl that always had the upper hand, and she knew something like this would be a blow to her ego.   
“No one is immune to flattery...” She said softly, but Skunk just turned her head and faced the window.   
The sun was setting fast by the time they arrived over Utopeae, and the lights of the great city spanned the dark ground below them, glittering and flashing in a way that put the lights of Sydney to shame.  
They hovered as far back from the Overwatch drop ship as they could without loosing sight entirely, and after a while it began to descend, and they shifted position to hover above as it landed in the confines of a large compound.  
“That’s Vishkar headquarters,” Lucio said, pointing out the front window of the chopper where they all had gathered to the annoyance of the pilot, whom Ash learned was named Hana.   
“Why are they going through the front door?” Ash asked, watching as a group of darkened figures exited the craft and walked towards the grand entrance building.   
Lucio shook his head silently, watching.  
Hana tapped her long fingers quickly across a set of keys, bringing up a holo-screen across the window that turned the entire building below them a shimmering blue.  
Where the barely visible forms of their team-mates had been, four reddish orange blobs now moved across the courtyard.   
“Wow...” Skunk breathed, studying the heat scan closely.   
“Wait,” Ash frowned, leaning in close, “There are only four heat signatures...where are Junkrat and Roadhog?”  
“Maybe they were told to wait behind?” Lucio asked, but Hana shifted their view, aiming it at the drop-ship.   
“Ship’s empty. They were on board, right?” Hana asked.   
“Something’s not right,” Lucio growled, “Winston wouldn’t just walk in and ask them politely... Well, he would, but he wouldn’t expect them to comply.”  
Ash watched him as he tapped his chin, thinking quickly.   
“Hana, circle the compound. Get a full scan,” Hana tapped some keys and grabbed the controls, lifting them up, “Let’s see if we can’t find our missing team members.”  
“You think they went in ahead of them?” Ash asked, worried.   
“They’re criminals, right?” Lucio raised an eyebrow, “No offence, but they do carry a unique set of skills from what I hear.”  
“Oh no...” Ash whispered, Lucio’s words slowly making sense. Had Winston ordered them to break into the Vishkar headquarters, or where the two junker thieves after something for their own gain?  
Neither would surprise her, but she didn’t like the idea of Winston ordering them to break in. If they were caught, Overwatch could deny all connections with them. They would be thrown under the bus.  
Ash and Skunk stayed silent as the chopper circled the compound several times, almost loosing hope until Hana called out, waving them back into the cockpit.   
“There,” she pointed, showing two reddish figures emerging from what looked like a sewer grate on one side of a courtyard.   
Ash watched as they prowled around the garden for a moment, wishing they were closer so they could see them better and hear what they were saying.   
The smaller blob ran to a building, lingering near a door for a moment before running quickly back.   
Even at their altitude they heard the resounding thud of the small explosion. “It’s them,” Ash smiled, relieved.  
The two blobs moved off into the building and out of their sensor range, but as they disappeared something else began to appear at the edges of the garden.  
“Uh oh,” Lucio whispered, “Looks like security’s on their tail.”  
“What are they doing?” Skunk asked, leaning in and squinting, “They’re not following them... Surely they’ve noticed the broken door?”  
“They’re...just standing at it...” Ash frowned, “Why aren’t they going in?”  
“They’re not going in,” Lucio said softly, “Because they know the junkers have to come out.”  
“Ash,” Skunk whispered, pulling on her arm, “I don’t think...” her voice was strained, “I don’t think they are coming out.”  
“What?” she whispered back, aware that Lucio and Hana were watching them curiously.   
“I just realized... I didn’t think it was relevant but...” Skunk sounded almost desperate, but her words kept faltering.   
“Skunk...” Ash said, glaring at her, “What exactly did you say to Satya?”  
Skunks face crumpled and she lowered her head. “I told her- I was upset, and she seemed so nice... I told her about you.”  
“About me?” Ash frowned.   
“About you... And Junkrat.” She croaked out, tears forming. “I’m sorry!” she continued, louder, “I was crying and she asked me why so I told her how you left me for a criminal! She comforted me and I mentioned Junkrat and Roadhog by name... It seemed like nothing at the time but now...”  
Ash was stunned. “You mean... This is a trap? For them?” she pointed behind her at the screen.   
“Winston’s played right into her hands,” Lucio said from behind. “If she knew they were part of the team she could easily have set it up. Their combined bounty is over twenty-five million, and Vishkar would just love to claim a reward that size.”  
“We have to go after them!” Ash said, running over to her gear and strapping Daisy’s fuel onto her back, hooking it up to the gun as Skunk followed her, clipping on her belt.   
“I’m all for it,” Lucio said, “But how are we going to get past all those guards without bringing the whole compound down on us?”  
Ash looked over at Skunk. She had stopped crying, her face now steely and determined. She nodded.   
“Just get us down there, we can handle it.” She replied.   
Hana shifted the chopper to the far end of the courtyard, hovering just low enough for them to drop a rope and descend safely.   
Ash, Skunk and Lucio dropped quietly behind a sculpted hedge, creeping along until they could see the blown out door, surrounded by twelve heavy built, armed guards, all pacing around in the light of the building.   
“Alright,” Skunk whispered, shifting out ahead of them, “Wait for my signal-”  
“Wait!” Ash called, grabbing her hand. “Please be careful, Skunk.” She begged, “I know you feel rotten but this isn’t your fault, don’t-”  
“I’ll be fine, little junker,” She winked, pulling away, “I’ll see you on the other side.”  
With that she crept out from behind the bush, brushing her short hair back as she walked directly towards the mass of armed men.  
They kept silent, watching from behind the hedge, but they were still too far to hear anything.  
“What’s she doing?” Lucio whispered.   
They heard a shout as Skunk was spotted, and watched as she put her hands in the air and the men circled her, aiming their guns to her prone form.   
There was muffled talking, then the sound of light laughter coming from Skunk.   
Their guns still aimed at her, but the stances of the men became more relaxed, and one of them even laughed in return.   
Skunk made a gesture to them and they all stepped in close, looking at something in her hands. A second later, twelve bodies collapsed to the grass.  
“Err... What?” Lucio frowned.   
Skunk whistled sharply and Ash sighed in relief, running up the slope to join her.   
“Are they dead?” Lucio asked, kicking one lightly with his boot.  
“No,” Skunk replied, “But they’re not getting back up any time soon.” She raised her arm, showing one pink and one green vial in the slots. “Idiots took a full blast to the face.”  
They left the guards, stepping quickly into the blasted out doors and walking along a hallway.   
Ash gripped Daisy, double checking the fuel lines as the sound of their footsteps echoed strangely along the the empty hall.   
There was only one door, right at the end.   
Lucio gripped his own weapon tightly, turning the handle slowly. It was unlocked.   
The light inside blinded Ash for a moment as they shoved the doors open, readying their weapons for a fight.   
Ash blinked, looking around the room. It was lined with blush lights and the glass roof rose high above their heads, revealing little of the sky outside with so much reflection.  
There was a table in the center of the room, and Ash felt her stomach drop as a tall, dark woman rose from her seat behind it...  
“More guests,” she chuckled, smiling at them, “How...interesting.” Ash didn’t like the inflection in her words.   
“Don’t be shy,” the woman smiled, but her eyes were cold and calculating, “Please, take a seat.”  
Ash looked over to where she pointed and gasped. Roadhog and Junkrat were both sitting in a set of uncomfortable looking metal chairs, their feet and hands bound with a strangely glowing set of blue ropes.   
Roadhogs face was as expressionless as ever behind his mask, but Junkrat was glaring and twitching wildly, his mouth tightly gagged.  
“Junkrat! What-” Ash tried to run over to him, but Skunk and Lucio grabbed her shoulders, holding her still as their bodies instantly became covered in blue laser sights.   
“Now now,” Satya said, waving a finger at them and holding up a claw shaped gun, “No heroics, please. Just take a seat right where you are, oh- and please, remove your weapons.”  
Ash could hear Junkrat trying to yell through his gag, pulling against his bindings and almost toppling the chair.   
“Sorry, Symmetra, we’re not gonna’ do that,” Lucio snarled, aiming his gun at her.  
Satya laughed. “Oh now that’s a name I don’t hear too often,” she walked slowly towards them, her heels clicking on the marble floor, “ Lúcio Correia dos Santos… How lovely to see you again… with my technology.”  
Lucio remained silent, so she turned to Skunk.   
“Ahh and my newest friend,” She walked up close to Skunk, who scowled at her, “How are you, darling? Still nursing that broken heart?”  
Skunk spat at her feet, causing Satya to step back in disgust.   
“I have to thank you for telling me all about your little rat problem,” Satya sneered, “You see, Vishkar is… branching out. We don’t just want to build a better world, we want to build a safer one.”  
“So you’re dabbling in vigilante justice now?” Lucio asked, his voice layered in sarcasm.   
“Not quite,” Satya replied, “But should Vishkar happen to catch two of the most wanted criminals in the world after they broke into our facility... and we were also promoting a new line of security systems this year… Well, you get the idea.” She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.   
“Too easy,” Roadhog grunted from behind, catching everyone's attention, “That’s why breaking in was too easy.”  
“An unguarded sewer that leads right into the building containing your clearly tracked disc?” Satya laughed, “Overwatch really is scraping the barrel with you two.”  
“Oi!” Ash shouted, hearing Junkrat shout the same thing through his gag. “Who do you think you are, anyway? Your just as much of a criminal as they are! Just because you have a rich company protecting you and you dress all fancy doesn’t make you better than anyone!”  
“Enough!” Satya snapped, pointing her gun straight at Ash’s face, “Remove your weapons. Now.”  
“Make me!” Ash snapped, then screamed in pain as something burned her arm. One of the turrets lining the walls had blasted her.  
Ash scowled, lifting the heavy fuel system from her back and placing Daisy on the ground as Lucio lowered his own gun, laying it at his feet. Skunk unstrapped her belt and tossed it away with a growl.   
“And the arms.” Satya said immediately.   
Skunk glared angrily, slowly removing the two vials and holding them out for Satya to take.   
Satya reached out, but Skunk pulled her hand back quickly, shouting “NOW!” and threw them at the ground with all her strength, causing them to shatter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: One last plotted chapter before the real fun begins! I’ve had a few people message me about my depiction of Symmetra (nothing nasty) So I thought I would drop a note here and let you all know that I chose her for my role as villain because her background in espionage (which is cannon) contrasts well as a high-class “suit” version of the theft that Junkrat and Roadhog are famous for and, like the junkers, she can be viewed as both good and evil. Also, Talon is a little big to tackle in such a small story.

Chapter Nine

 

Junkrat was speechless. Literally. The material wrapped heavily around his mouth wouldn’t budge, now matter how much he fidgeted or pushed against it with his tongue.   
But more importantly, for the first time since the mad woman controlling the turrets had tied them up (and eventually gagged Junkrat because she couldn’t stand how much he was shouting) he was speechless figuratively as well.  
Ash. His Ash, was here. She had followed him. He didn’t know why or how, but without warning the fiery young junker girl had barged in the door, flame-thrower raised, ready to fight.   
His first reaction was pure happiness. Seeing her face always made him happy, but seeing her armed and ready to light things on fire, for him, that was pure ecstasy. However, this was followed immediately by panic as the turrets twisted to face her, and he had shouted, trying to warn her.   
While the suit talked to them ( and she thought his voice was annoying?) Junkrat had busied himself trying to wriggle free, but the light matter that bound them to their chairs refused to shift even a fraction.   
He listened as the suit bragged about capturing him, and how she planned to use their arrest to make money for her company, but Junkrat wasn’t interested. Even when she spoke to Skunk, thanking her for revealing their location at Overwatch, all Junkrat could think of was getting free so he could protect Ash.   
He watched helplessly as Ash, Skunk and a man he didn’t recognise grudgingly dropped their weapons to the floor.   
“And the arms,” he heard Satya say.   
It was a split second shift, but before the turrets could fire, Skunk slammed the vials onto the ground and shouted, ‘NOW!”  
Junkrat froze, watching as the liquid splattered across the suit’s suit and began to smoke in a cloud of green and pink, obscuring the area.   
There was a lot of coughing from inside the cloud, then a shout and the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh, then the entire room lit up as a billowing tower of flame cleared the area.   
Skunk and the man crawled out of the dissipating cloud as the flame twisted, aiming at the walls and igniting the turrets, causing them to burst from the heat with a loud BANG!  
Junkrat watched, eyes wide with excitement as Ash charged along the room, taking out the turrets with her flame-thrower and dodging the beams of painful light that trailed her.   
He felt something behind him and twisted around to see the man aiming his gun at him.   
Junkrat tried to shout, but the gag muffled it, and he closed his eyes as the man fired, blasting the ropes apart and quickly moving on to Roadhog, who watched silently.   
He felt the pressure slacken and jumped from the seat, untangling himself and ripping the gag from his mouth.   
“Heads up!” the man shouted, pointing behind them.  
Junkrat spun around and let out a high pitched shout. The suit was running across the room, heading straight for Ash who was sheltering behind the table and trying to take out the last of the turrets that were firing relentlessly at her.   
“Nyah! Get outta’ there!” he shouted, running across the room. He had almost reached them when something crashed loudly from the ceiling and he screamed, throwing his hands over his head as shards of glass cascaded down on everyone.   
Something big, metal, and bright pink landed on top of the table, causing it to break under the weight.   
The room went silent as everyone stared at the object.  
“Oh!” the man laughed from behind, “You’re in for it now!”   
The object rose up on a pair of metal legs and turned to face the stunned suit.   
A voice called from above, high pitched and cheerful. “Time to go!” Junkrat looked up just as a rope dropped down near Skunk and Roadhog. Hovering above them, just out of the shattered roof, was a large chopper. A small girl with a microphone leaning out one of the doors.   
“No one is leaving!” the suit shouted, turning her gun on the pink robot.   
Junkrat took the chance while the suit was distracted, ducking behind the robot and grabbing Ash around the waist.   
“You heard ‘em!” he said, pulling her away from the table, “Time to go, girly!”  
Even with the added weight of her flame-thrower, Junkrat easily carried her across the room, ignoring the shouting of the suit as she pursued them.   
By the time the reached the rope, Roadhog was already aboard the chopper, quickly lifting Skunk through the doors as the other man clambered up in front of them.   
Junkrat grabbed the rope and began to climb, but Ash screamed from behind as the suit grabbed her arm, pulling her back with a vicious snarl.  
“OI!” Junkrat shouted, kicking out with his metal leg at her head, “Let go of her!”  
“Hana!” someone shouted from above them, barely heard over the sound of the choppers blades.   
The pink robot turned, charging towards them and the suit let go of Ash with a scream as the girl in the chopper above shouted, “Initiate self-destruct sequence!”  
Ash grabbed the rope and they began to lift out of the room as the robot glowed and shook loudly, sending the suit running for cover behind the broken table.   
Junkrat cackled at the sight, swinging along the robe as he climbed up. “Nyaha! look at her run!”  
The chopper swept them quickly into the sky and the cold breeze whipped his words away as he looked down, watching excitedly as the robot blasted itself apart, sending brick and fiery debris flying around them and shaking the rope wildly.   
He turned his head and saw Ash, laughing as well as she clung to the rope below him, the fire lighting up her face as they hovered above the explosion.   
“Junkrat!” a voice called above him, and he looked up to see Roadhog gripping the rope, pulling it hand over hand to bring them closer to the chopper.   
He climbed the rope quickly, giggling as the big man hauled him into the safety of the chopper.   
The blast from below was quickly filling the air with a thick cloud of dust in place of the fire, and Junkrat could no longer see the building below as he leaned out the door, holding out his hand to Ash, who was still clinging to the rope further down.   
He watched her climb, her hair flying around her face wildly in the wind and a large grin on her face, and he urged her to climb faster, glancing between her face and the cloud of smoke below her.   
The next thing he knew a large, glowing ball of something that was clearly not fire emerged from the ruined building, flying directly towards them, and even before he could speak, he knew that it would collide with Ash.  
He watched it slam into the fuel canister on her back in slow motion, the expression on her face changing to terror as the ball of light energy pierced the metal, igniting the fuel and sending her flying as she lost her grip on the rope.   
“N-no!” he shouted, watching her body flip about, covered in flames, and fall into the cloud of smoke below, “No no no! Fly down, we gotta catch her!”   
“Hana drop altitude!” the man shouted as Skunk screamed, leaning out the door next to Junkrat and only just managing not to fall out because of the grip Roadhog had on her arm.   
“I don’t see her!” Junkrat shouted, his eyes darting quickly around, “I don’t see her, where is she?”  
Everyone leaned out the door as the chopper lowered slightly, looking for any sign of movement.   
“There!” Skunk shouted, “What’s that?”  
Something floated out the debris, gliding across the compound on golden wings.   
“It’s Mercy!” Lucio shouted, “It’s doctor Ziegler!”  
Mercy flew out over the buildings past the chopper, cradling a limp body in her arms.   
“She caught her!” Skunk cheered, tears in her eyes, “She’s ok!”  
“She ain’t movin’!” Junkrat yelled desperately as they followed the medic through the sky, “Why ain’t she movin’?”  
No one spoke as they caught up with the Overwatch carrier already taking off, and Mercy glided into one of the side doors, still holding Ash.   
The flight back to Gibraltar was just as silent.

 

Junkrat bounced around nervously as he waited outside the medic bay at Gibraltar. He had spent the night outside after Mercy had refused to let anyone enter other than Lucio, and he, Skunk and Roadhog had camped out in the hallway.   
The girl had fallen asleep in Roadhogs lap after crying silently for hours, and Roadhog had fallen asleep soon after, but Junkrat hadn’t slept until the sun was beginning to rise, finally passing out from exhaustion with his brain full of worry.   
He tapped his fingers together nervously, his nose almost touching the door as he waited for the doctor to come out and let him in.   
He had spent almost half an hour banging on the door and shouting after he had woken up, only to be confronted by a very angry Ziegler telling him to keep it down, because Ash needed to rest, but after his brain registered her words through his own anger, a grin had split his face. If she was resting, she was alive, and after he shouted the news to the confused junkers still half asleep on the floor, he hounded the doctor endlessly until she agreed he could go in and see her.   
He listened closely as footsteps approached on the other side of the door, almost knocking over the doctor when she turned the handle and he barged into the room, looking about wildly at the empty beds that lined the walls.   
“Nn-Where? Where is she?” he shouted as the blonde woman shushed him and pointed to a bed at the end with curtains around it.   
Junkrat ran across the room, heedless of her scolding and braked just outside the curtains, almost loosing his footing on the polished floor.  
“Please, be quiet,” the doctor whispered behind him, but she sounded less angry now, “She’s in a stable condition, but even with morphine she’s likely to still be in a lot of pain. The burns covered over a third of her body, mostly her back and legs where the gasoline exploded.”  
“But she’ll be ok now, right?” Skunk asked, her voice also lowered.   
“She’ll need to stay here for a few weeks,” Mercy said matter-of-factly, “But once her body starts to heal and we can be sure there is no chance of infection, she should be on her feet again.”  
“Is she awake?” Skunk asked, slapping Junkrat’s hand away from where he had been inching the curtain open.  
“Yes,” A soft voice croaked out from behind them.  
Junkrat grinned, flinging the curtain open and getting ready to jump on the bed, but he stopped.   
She was laying on her side, looking up at him from where she was curled up on the pillow, smiling sadly. Most of her body was hidden under a light sheet, but he could still see the bandages coming up to her neck.  
“Hey you,” she said, her voice strained.  
Junkrat couldn’t help it, he ran to the bed and wrapped his arms around as much of her as he could, resulting in panicked shouts from the others and a squeak of pain from Ash.  
“You’re alive!” he giggled, shifting his arms up and hugging her head, “I saw ya die! But you didn’t!”   
She tried to reply, but her face was trapped under his weight as he crawled onto the bed with her, still hugging and giggling.   
“The way ya’ just ran in, gun’s blazin’ and set the whole place alight… and then you got set alight, an’ the whole building exploded!” He was rambling, but his brain seemed to have relinquished control of his mouth. Everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours tumbled out of his mouth haphazardly as he wriggled around on the bed, feeling happier than ever.   
“-the suit grabbed your arm! But I kicked her and then the robot-”  
“Junkrat!” Ash shouted as best she could through her smoke-damaged windpipe, halting his rant, “I know… I was there.”   
Junkrat grinned sheepishly as she laughed at him, but his smile faded when her laughter turned into a painful coughing fit.   
“You… really coulda’ died,” Junkrat said, laying next to her and facing her on the pillow, “Why’da follow us?”  
“I was worried about you,” Ash said, blushing slightly.  
“Plus,” Skunk interrupted, sitting on the end of the bed at their feet, “We were pretty tilted that you guys got to go and we were ordered to stay behind.”  
“Yeh, why should you guys get to have all the fun?” Ash laughed, gingerly lifting a bandaged arm and placing it over his chest.  
Junkrat watched as Skunk delicately lowered herself behind Ash, careful not to touch her back and propping her head up on her hand.  
“Thought you were a goner, little junker,” She said, lightly brushing a stand of hair out of the smaller girls eyes and making Junkrat realise two things.   
One, he didn’t quite mind the red head all that much. She was rude and selfish, but she was gentle and caring with Ash, and even though she had technically been the cause of their almost getting captured, he knew she couldn’t have done it purpose if she was willing to bust in and help rescue them. He would probably never fully like her, but he was willing to put up with her for girl sandwiched between them.   
The second thing he realised was that Ash’s amazing mass of black, curly hair was shorter. Much shorter.  
“Oi…” he said, picking up a strand in surprise and pulling on it. Even when stretched out, it barely reached the bottom of her neck.   
“You lost all ya’ hair!” he said tactlessly as Ash squeaked, reaching for her head.  
After patting about for a moment and confirming to herself that she did in fact still have hair, she glared at Junkrat, slapping him weakly on the chest.   
“It’s not that bad… is it?” she asked.   
“Looks pretty,” Roadhog grunted, sitting down where Skunk had been at the end of the bed and causing the metal bed frame to groan worryingly.   
Ash looked at Junkrat questioningly and he nodded, “Yeah, looks great!”  
While they were talking, Mercy had left the room, but she returned quickly, nearly having a fit at the sight of all four junkers crammed into the little bed and shooing them away.  
Junkrat tried to argue, but the doctor quickly lost her temper, yelling at him in fluent German until he backed out of the room, but he shouted a promise to Ash that he would visit again as soon as he was allowed.

 

It was three long, boring, worrying weeks for Junkrat before Ash was finally allowed out of the medic bay. He got no work done, and even their mission debrief with the rest of the Overwatch team (which was mostly filled with eye rolls, scowls and one very long speech from the monkey on how they hadn’t even managed to retrieve the disk, which was most likely destroyed in their escape) didn’t interest him.   
He could barely even muster up the focus to be angry with their new boss, who had sent them running into the trap on his orders, as he was too busy counting down the hours until he was allowed back in the medic bay.  
In the mean time, he developed a new hobby. Making “get-well” presents.   
The first week, Skunk had shown up outside the medic bay door with her long arms full of wrapped presents she had purchased for her friend. She wasn’t cruel, but she had bragged relentlessly, resulting in a competition.  
Junkrat decided to top her presents by making his, (or at least finding them in the scrap yard) and so far he had gifted the injured junker girl three brightly painted pistols, a teddy bear whose head was also a working bomb, a mirror with sea-shells glued all over it (it had taken the better part of an afternoon for Roadhog to un-stick him from his workbench) and a jar full of dead butterflies in all sorts of colours.   
The battle of the gifts had only ended when Mercy put her foot down at the sight of Roadhog trying to drag an entire flower bush he had unearthed from somewhere on the island into the medic bay.  
During the second week, Junkrat spent most his time laying on the hospital bed next to Ash while she slept. Lucio had gifted her a music track he had designed specifically to promote healing and relaxation, and even Junkrat found himself getting sleepy if he listened to it for too long.   
When she wasn’t sleeping, they talked. She was still quite weak and her back was still painful, but they even managed to sneak in a few gentle touches and kisses, after which Junkrat would lock himself in his room and turn the radio up, especially when she hinted that she would need his help to bathe when she was let out.   
Now he waited, bouncing on his feet impatiently as he watched the doctor unravel the many bandages on her body for the final time.   
“Now, you will need to apply this cream three times daily,” she was saying, walking around Ash and peeling the bandages from around her waist while Ash held her arms above her head, “If there is any tearing, swelling or peeling, come back and see me.”  
Ash nodded. Junkrat thought she looked unhappy, but he didn’t know why.   
He was practically exploding with excitement! He couldn’t wait to bring her back to his hangar and be able to touch her freely. His mind swirled with ideas and plans… he blushed suddenly, crossing his legs. Even watching her bandages coming off was making him hard, and he itched to tear the ridiculous hospital gown from her body.  
“Everything looks normal,” Mercy was saying, “You’ll have quite a bit of scarring-”  
“How much?” Ash asked, trying to spin around and look at her back.  
“It’s actually not as bad as-” Mercy tried to say, but Ash interrupted her again.   
“Where’s the mirror?” she asked, turning to Junkrat. She looked worried.   
Junkrat snapped to attention, rummaging through the bag of presents at his feet until he found the mirror he had made.   
“Got it!” he shouted, running it over to her.  
She snatched the mirror from his hand quickly, holding it behind her and twisting her head again.   
Junkrat stepped behind her to look as well. Reddened scar tissue covered her entire back side, from the base of her neck running all the way to the backs of her knees. It was oddly bunched in places, with silver lines twisting through it.  
“Ooh…” Junkrat gasped, reaching out to touch it. It looked dreadfully fun to touch and the many shades of red was almost kaleidoscopic.  
Before his fingers could brush her skin, she dropped her gown, lowering the mirror.   
Her head lowered, and if she still had her long hair it would have hidden her face entirely.   
“Err… you alright?” Junkrat asked, coming up behind her. He touched her shoulder and felt her shaking.   
He looked over at the doctor, but she shrugged uselessly, looking sad.   
Ash started making soft noises, and Junkrat almost panicked, but the noises grew louder and she tossed her head back, laughing openly, and his panic turned to confusion.   
“It’s just-” she straggled to talk as she laughed, “I always- always knew this would happen!”  
“What?” Junkrat asked, frowning.   
“I knew one day I’d end up with more burn scars than skin!” she was laughing so hard now her eyes were watering, “Just didn’t think it would happen all at once!”  
“So…you aren’t distressed by the scarring?” Mercy asked.  
“N-no…I’m honestly more upset about my hair!” replied.   
“I like it!” Junkrat piped up instantly, “I can see ya’ ears!” he pulled one the tip of one of her twisted ears playfully as she tried to bat him away.   
“Very well,” Mercy nodded, smiling, “You’re free to go, but-”  
Junkrat heard all he needed. He grabbed her hand, pulling her quickly to the door and snatching up the bag of presents as they walked.   
“Thanks, Doctor Ziegler!” Ash called over her shoulder, laughing.  
“And be gentle with her, Fawkes!” Junkrat heard her yell as the door closed behind them.   
Her words were unheeded. The moment they were alone Junkrat dropped the bag again, wrapping his arms tightly around the tiny girl and capturing her lips.   
The kiss was almost dizzying, sending long-smouldering sparks flying through his body as he pulled her closer, slipping his tongue past her lips and groaning.   
She wriggled against him, her hands snaking into his hair and moaning, causing him to thrust against her.  
“N-now- bed now!” Junkrat managed to gasp out, grabbing her around the waist and half-dragging her along the hallway, abandoning the bag entirely.  
They raced through the labyrinthine halls of Gibraltar, bursting out into the sunlight as the ran across the compound, heading for the hangar at the far end.  
Junkrat huffed and twitched, making frustrated little noises as he ran and thinking longingly of his room when he slammed painfully into something, bouncing back and landing on his ass.   
“Oi! What-” he looked up at the big shadow that covered him, glaring at Roadhog.   
“You’re out!” Skunk squealed, and Junkrat balled his hands into fists.  
Why now? Why right now?! Couldn’t they see they were busy? Why couldn’t they wait until later to play catch-up… much later!  
Junkrat allowed her all of thirty seconds of talk before he lost it.  
“Yes! She’s out- she’s fine- we’re great-and we gotta go!” he half shouted, pulling her away as the other junkers watched in confusion.   
He didn’t give her time to protest, dragging her the rest of the way to the hangar and slamming the door behind them, locking it.   
Not wanting a repeat of last time, he left her standing in the sitting area as he ran about the hangar, shutting and locking every window and door her could find.  
Finally, mercifully, after waiting over a month, Junkrat got his wish. She was in his room with the last door locked behind them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: *Stumbles onto the scene waving new chapter* I’m not dead! Sorry abut the long break, I had to travel across state for a wedding and the place I was staying had no net, but it did have the added bonus of a live colony of over 300 bats living in the walls! I’ve got one more chapter planned after this one, and have even started lining out a sequel set in the Junkers ( and my ) home country, as well as working on a Meihem fic, so keep watch! Thank as always for the reviews, and I’m sorry you all had to wait so long.

Chapter Ten

Ash watched as Junkrat skittered about the hangar, slamming windows closed and aggressively locking every door and she wondered if maybe she was in over her head.  
Her stay in the medic bay had taken care of the worst of her injuries and improved her mobility immensely, but she still tired easily and her body was annoyingly delicate, and as much as she wanted to join in the fun, Ziegler’s words still rang in her ears; Be gentle with her...  
Ash didn’t want to be treated gently. She wanted to roll around with Junkrat and make him scream her name, but regardless of what she wanted, her body still ached and the constant lethargy pulled at the edges of her mind.   
“Finished!” Junkrat cried triumphantly, pumping his fist in the air as he locked the bedroom door behind them.  
His long arms grabbed her from behind, wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled her neck.  
“Nn-nice...” he stuttered, whispering into her skin and pressing against her back, sending shivers over her shoulders as the material of her shirt rubbed against her scars.  
“Waited so long...” he kept burrowing against her neck, his tongue darting out as he spoke, stroking her skin between words.   
“You waited for me?” Ash asked cheekily, “Or did you get... Impatient...and have some fun without me?”  
She lifted her arm, sliding her fingers into his knotted hair and pulling him closer.  
“N-no!” Junkrat pulled back, sounding offended, “I waited! There wasn’t nobody else! I-”  
Ash giggled, “Junkrat, I meant alone...”  
“Oh...” Junkrat muttered, sounding slightly embarrassed, “Well I woulda’ waited, but-”  
“Why don’t you show me?” Ash suggested, rubbing her backside against him and smirking as he thrust against her, “Show me what you do when you’re alone...”  
She spun around to face him, waiting as he bit his lip, thinking hard.   
“Err..yeah..yeah alrighty!” he perked up, nodding and ducking down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek before clambering onto the bed and laying down, facing her.   
His eyes never left her as he lay his head back on the dirty pillow, kicking off his boot and stretching his long limbs until he was sprawled across the entire bed.   
Ash wished she was wearing other than a hospital gown...Something with stockings and lace and strings to take her time and tease would have been preferable, but Junkrat seemed quite content to stare at her no matter what she was wearing, so she lifted the hem of the gown teasingly and settled on the edge of the bed by his feet.  
“Well?” she asked, urging him on.   
“Oh, right! So... I sorta’ just...” Junkrat reached down, using his metal hand to undo his belt while he flexed and stretched the shaking fingers on his other hand, hovering above his crotch as he wriggled about, hitching his shorts over his hips.   
His eyes flicked from his hand to her face and back again as he freed himself from his clothing, his cock already swollen and hard. He gripped it tightly, holding steady as he waited for her to react.   
Ash ran her fingers over his hips, making him shiver and buck up into his hand with a strangled noise and spring to action, pumping his fist slowly over his length as he gazed at her.  
“What do you think about?” She asked, watching as he kept a slow pace, clearly wanting to last as long as possible.   
“’bout you,” he grunted, “mostly ‘bout the night we spent t-together...”   
Ash could tell he was trying to focus on talking, but every time his hand slowed she would trace her fingers further along his thigh.  
“Which parts?” she pushed, and Junkrat groaned, his eyes rolling upwards.  
“F-feel...feeling ya’ against me, the way you felt under me... On top of me,” his breathing was becoming faster and his voice rose as he spoke, “All around me, like an explosion! Like we was on f-fire... And when ya first t-touched me... Ya’ mouth-”  
“Like this?” Ash asked innocently, leaning down and planting a kiss on his tip, making him jump and cry out as she tasted the pre-cum forming there.   
“Nyah! Yeah-” Junkrat’s eyes glazed over as she straddled his legs, lowering her head over his erratic fist movements, “P-please-” he begged, looking down at her, his face tense and flushed.  
“Please what?” Ash asked, still playing dumb.   
Junkrat groaned in frustration as he jerked harder, trying to thrust upwards under her weight.   
“P-please touch-” he gasped out, “This ain’t nearly enough when I got you here with me!”  
Ash smiled, prying his still moving hand gently away from his cock and smoothly replacing his fingers with her own.  
His hand snapped up towards his head, gripping the top of the mattress as he wriggled beneath her.   
Still keeping her eyes on his face, Ash wrapped her lips over his tip, sucking lightly as he shouted, his eyes closing as he gripped the mattress tighter.   
She barely had time to get into a rhythm before Junkrat was bucking and screaming, his metal hand gripping her hair as he writhed around.  
“N-yeah! Jus’ like that-...hot and...N-nyah! Like fire an’... g-good,” he muttered and begged between moans, loosing himself and all train of thought as he thrust into her mouth, falling silent for a second before letting out a pained scream as he came, still twitching and groaning as Ash swallowed as much as she could with him writhing wildly under her, the rest of his mess splattering across his hips and stomach.  
Ash wiped her mouth in a rather un-ladylike manner before crawling up to lay next him as he caught his breath, he chest shining with sweat and other juices.   
“that... Was big...” he panted, his eyes still closed.  
“Do you need a time-out?” She teased, stroking his cheek and earning a reproving glare as his eyes shot open.  
“N-no!” he snapped, “It’s jus’ been a while is all...”  
“Yes, you really didn’t have time to tell me much-” she pouted as Junkrat growled, crawling on to of her as best he could while still shaking from his orgasm.  
“That’s cos’ I’d rather show ya’” he grinned, kissing her forcefully, his tongue twisting into her mouth as their teeth clashed.  
His hands wandered up and down her body as they kissed, never settling or slowing as though to stay still would be to miss out on something else and Ash had to remember to breath under his weight, his chest crushing hers and smearing her own stomach with his drying semen.   
“Now, if I’m countin’ right,” Junkrat sighed, finally releasing her mouth and nuzzling back into her neck, “You got two more on me, so I reckon I better get started,” he nipped her neck, grazing his teeth across the sensitive scar tissue.  
Ash squealed as he dug his fingers into her hips, dragging her into the center of the bed and shuffling downwards to mimic her earlier position.   
“Hmm...” he paused, fingering the rough fabric of the hospital gown, “This thing don’t suit ya,” he giggled, “Better take it off!”  
Ash sat up and hauled the garment upwards, careful not to snag any of the cloth on her back.   
“Gah, hang on-” she twisted her arm, “It’s stuck... Can you pull-” She gestured awkwardly to her left side and felt Junkrat tug at the bunched section, his knuckles gliding up her spine softly as he helped her pull the gown over her head.  
She emerged on the other side, short curls sticking to her face as she tossed the robe away, laughing.   
Junkrat moved to settle between her legs, but paused again, biting his lip.   
“Ya know...” he started, tapping his fingers together and avoiding her gaze, “As lovely as the front of you looks...” he paused again, “D’ya reckon...”  
Ash smirked, twisting around to show her back and tossing her wild hair over her shoulder, “You want to see this?” she asked.  
Junkrat nodded eagerly, his eyes lighting up.  
Ash flipped over onto her hands and knees, giggling as Junkrat gripped her hips and lifted her backside into the air, stoking her burned skin softly.  
Ash waited, heart racing for him to make a move, but he just kneeled behind her silently, his fingers dancing over her skin.  
“Hey,” she called, trying to look behind her, “You fall asleep or something?” his silence was making her uncomfortable, and a nervous sort of twinge began to build in her stomach.  
“Umm... I can put the robe back on-” she started, but Junkrat made a noise of protest, grabbing her firmly and licking the base of her spine.   
“No! I’m just... Lookin’” he said softly, “It’s real pretty,” he continued to lick and kiss her cheeks, following the patterns, “An’ it reminds me how you came an’ saved me,” his lips moved closer to her center, making her want to squirm, “You shot fire! Burned the whole place down, jus’ for me...”  
Ash squeaked as his tongue slipped between her lower lips, sliding softly through her folds from front to back.   
“Ohh...” She gasped as he repeated the movements slowly, taking his time.  
The tip of his tongue reached between her thighs again, searching for her clit and circling lightly over the swollen knot, making her sigh and moan as he held her tightly in place.   
“J-junkrat... That- oh!” his tongue shifted, sliding easily into her hole and swirling around before returning to her clit.   
She could feel herself getting wetter, soaking his cheeks and nose as he sucked and licked, far more methodical than their first time, as though he wanted to prove he could drive her just as crazy.   
In and out his tongue darted, focusing on the underside of her clit as his fingers joined in the assault, rubbing her outside and driving her mad as she thrust backwards, gripping the pillow below her head.   
“Oh..Junkrat... I think... I think I’m- Ahh! Yes!” heat pooled and swirled between her thighs as she screamed, pressing roughly into his face as he walls thrummed and pulsed, gripping his tongue as she came on his mouth, making him groan in response.   
“Can’t- gotta-” Junkrat groaned, removing his mouth and slamming his cock into her before her orgasm even finished, making her scream again.  
His hands wandered over all the scarring he could reach as he thrust into her, panting out desperate noises and half finished words.  
“Mine...all mine...Hot and- N-nyah- “ Every thrust bought a louder and more confused tumble of words, “So pretty... So hot and pretty an-”  
Ash practically swallowed the pillow as he thrust against her, pushing her up the bed as he drove into her, making her toes curl.  
Junkrat came again with a strangled cry, his fingers biting into her cheeks hard enough to draw blood as he pumped weakly against her.  
“Nyah... Too good...” he muttered, collapsing onto her and wrapping his arms around her, almost crushing her.   
Ash smiled, loving the feel of their skin sticking together with sweat in the hot hangar, her twisted scars rubbing against his bare chest as he panted in her ear.   
“I’m still ahead,” She said cheekily as Junkrat lay, open-mouthed against the back of her neck, drooling and grinning.   
“S’not fair,” he managed, “Can’t control myself ‘round you...”

 

They lay silently for a while, Junkrat shifting to her side and spooning her as Ash drifted in and out of sleep, content and happy in the hot afternoon in his arms. Every now and then she’d feel him touching her back or thighs, as though the marks were a magnet, and she’d smile and kiss any part of him she could reach.   
They began again after a while, slowly, lazily, touching and feeling with no need to rush or talk, and despite Junkrat’s tendency to get carried away, he held back just enough to keep pace with Ash and her still-healing body, resigning himself to gentle nips in place of the animalistic bites he desired to place on her neck and shoulders.   
The sun was beginning to set before their time together was eventually interrupted, loud banging and shouts echoing through the hangar as Ash buried her head under the pillow and Junkrat growled angrily, reaching for his shorts.   
“You stay-” he muttered, limping off down the hallway, running his hands through his hair in frustration.   
Ash lifted her head up to listen, hoping the Junkrat could convince them to leave, but she recognized Skunk’s voice and sighed.  
“Where you at, little junker?” Skunk shouted from the front room.  
“I’m-”  
“Get out here! There’s-”  
“Hold on!” Ash shouted back, snatching up one of the few shirts Junkrat owned and pulling it on, glad that his height meant it fell to her knees.   
Ash reached the door and grabbed the frame, taking a deep breath. Her legs shook under her weight and she could feel her muscles beginning to bruise and ache from their earlier efforts, but she brushed her hair aside and shook away the dizziness, heading down the hallway towards the sound of Skunk’s voice.  
“There you are!” she scolded as Ash limped into the sitting area, “You look terrible, and what are you wearing?”  
Ash looked down at the shirt. Dark stains covered most of the green fabric, but the yellow picture of a grinning bomb was still visible.   
“I-I left my clothes outside the medic bay-” Ash muttered, dropping to the lounge.  
“You!” Skunk rounded on Junkrat, who twitched and stepped back in shock, “You’re supposed to be looking after her! Look at her! She’s exhausted!”  
“Well I-”  
“You left her stuff behind?” Skunk insisted as Ash rolled her eyes. She could tell her friend was getting on a roll, and if she didn’t stop it, Skunk could go on for hours.  
“Is there a reason you and Mako were trying to break down the door?” Ash interrupted her.   
“What?- oh, right,” Skunk lowered her voice and sat on the couch next to her, “We came to tell you that Lucio has planned some sort of shindig down at the beach to celebrate you getting out of hospital,”  
“A party?”Junkrat asked, sounding excited.  
“The whole compound is going to be there, even the new recruits,” She explained, “And a drop-ship just came in bringing a bunch of Overwatch field agents, no idea who...”  
“When’s it start?” Ash asked.   
“Sundown,” Skunk replied, “But Lucio’s already down there setting up his music stuff,”  
“Alright,” Ash nodded, trying to focus. The heat seemed to be getting to her head.   
“Could you go and get my things from the medic bay?” she asked Skunk, “and something to wear for the party from my locker? I want to have a shower before-”  
“I’ll help with that bit!” Junkrat piped up, grinning.  
Skunk made a noise of disgust, but pecked Ash’s cheek and nodded, promising to take care of it as she made her exit, followed closely by a silent Roadhog who seemed to be permanently glued to the redhead in some way.  
“They seem to be getting on well,” Ash said, smiling as the big man followed her friend out.   
“Yeah, big guy really seems to like her,” Junkrat shrugged, “No idea why-”  
Ash slapped him playfully as he dropped down onto the sofa next to her, pulling her against him.   
“So you wanna go to the party, then?” Junkrat asked, nibbling the pointed tip of her ear.   
“Well... It is in my honour,” Ash said slowly, “it would be rude not to go...on the other hand, I have training tomorrow, and it would definitely cut into our alone time...”  
Junkrat snickered childishly, “You could always skip training...”  
“Certainly not!” Ash laughed, pretending to be affronted, “I take my work very seriously!”  
Junkrat looked mildly disappointed, “Well...can we still do the shower thing?”  
Ash laughed, kissing him on the cheek, “Come on, you” She took his hand and pulled him from the couch, “Let’s go find something clean to wear...”

 

It took almost half an hour just for Junkrat to find a pair of clean shorts, and he stoutly refused to wear a shirt, complaining that the heat would kill him. Ash couldn’t have cared less what he wore, as long as he was by her side for the night, but Skunk and Roadhog returned shortly with Ash’s belongings, and Roadhog wouldn’t let Junkrat out of his room until he found something clean to wear, and Skunk complained loudly that all the grease and soot would ruin the one dress Ash actually owned, which she had pulled from the back of her locker.   
Eventually the four of them scrounged together suitable clothing and headed out of the hangar towards the main building where the communal showers were located, making an absurd amount of noise along the way and earning several reproving glares from people as they passed.   
Ash was ecstatic to be on her feet again. Three weeks laying in a hospital bed with nothing to do but watch the clock on the wall was enough to drive anyone crazy. Granted most of her time there had been spent in a heavy, drug induced sleep, but until now, she had walked little more than the few meters to the restroom and back.  
They barged noisily into the shower rooms and Ash was glad that the room was empty. Usually she and Skunk showered with the other trainees, but it seemed that they were still out in the training yard, and the four of them had the vast, tiled room to themselves.   
Skunk threw their bag of clothes onto one of the benches and gathered a pile of clean towels from the hamper, kicking her shoes off as she went.   
The actual showers were little more than rows of heads, divided by shoulder-height tiled walls running along the back wall, but to the junkers, any sort of heated, running water was a treat.   
They stripped quickly, Junkrat helping Ash to ease the shirt over her head as Skunk turned on her shower head, filling the room in clouds of steam.   
Roadhog took the cubicle next to her, his large frame barely fitting in the small area and the stream of water reaching only to his chest.  
Ash retreated to the shower on the far left, tossing her shirt over her shoulder as she stepped into the cubicle, turning on the hot water and sighing.  
Three whole weeks without a proper shower! Usually her showers where usually short, but the feeling of fresh water cascading onto her body was pure joy, and she stepped eagerly into the stream of water, adjusting it until she could just stand the heat.  
Ash had just thrown her face under the water when a pair of strong hands slipped around her stomach, and she pulled away from the water, sputtering.  
“What-” Junkrat slipped his hand over her mouth, Shushing her.   
“Shh” he whispered, “I told ya’ I’d help with this bit,” his hands slid over her body easily, and to Ash’s surprise, he reached for the liquid soap attached to the wall, lathering his hands in it.   
Annoyed as she knew her friends would be, Ash couldn’t hep being attracted to Junkrat’s rebellious streak, and the feeling of him standing behind her, lathering soap across her shoulders made her sigh and sink into his hold, pressing against his chest.   
She could tell he was taking extra time with her back, touching as much as he could in the guise o helping her wash up, and her curiosity got the best of her.   
“Why?’ she whispered, hoping not to be heard by the other junkers, “Why do you... Like the scars?”  
“I told ya’” Junkrat replied, sounding happy, “Reminds me of what ya’ did... What ya risked jus’ to help me... Not often ya’ would find a sheila willing to go that far for a bloke...”  
Ash smiled, leaning against him, “I was glad to... You have no idea, just how much it means to me to be here... To be apart of something... To be with you...”  
Junkrat made a strange noise, as though trying to clear his throat, his hand slowing their movements on her shoulders, “So would... Would you have done the same if I wasn’t with- If I weren’t with this Overwatch group?”   
Ash paused. For the first time since she had met him, Junkrat sounded genuinely concerned about asking her a question, as though her answer would have a serious impact.  
“Junkrat...” she started, thinking carefully, “You know why I joined Overwatch. I did it for me; I did it so I could make a change.”  
She slipped her hands up, gripping his fingers over her shoulders, “When I joined, Had no idea you were part of the team, so it didn’t affect my choices... But when I found out...”  
Ash stopped, but Junkrat’s hands slid down her stomach, pulling her closer and she could feel his interest pushing into her backside.  
“You have to understand... To the rest of the Junkers... To everyone that fights to live and be free in the Outback- you’re a hero! You’re a freedom fighter! You’re not afraid to stand up to anyone that tries to push people down using money or influence or-”  
“So what’s-”  
“It means,” Ash smiled, “I would have done the same; no matter how we met- because it’s who I am.”  
Junkrat went quiet, but he didn’t pull away; instead leaning closer and sliding his soapy hands down her front, coming to rest on her breasts.   
Ash giggled, turning around to face him and flipping soap over the walls, “Now,” she slid her arms over his shoulders, dragging his head downwards so she could reach him, “Let’s get you cleaned up.”  
She stretched up, kissing him softly and smothering the sound of his giggling so it wouldn’t carry across the steam filled room as she lathered soap on her hands, running them across his shoulder and leaving a trail of clean, pale skin as they wandered.   
She took her time, dropping her touch teasingly low before darting back up again, earning disappointed groans each time she tried to target his armpits to actually clean him a little.   
When she figured he was clean enough to pass even Skunks critical eye, she slipped her hand firmly around his length, kissing him again as he moaned and leaned into her.   
The soap made her movements smoother and faster, slipping easily up and down his shaft and over the head as Junkrat struggled to remain silent, burying his face in her neck and biting down each time he made a sound.  
She could feel his whole body shaking with the effort of being silent, twitching and jerking as he panted against her, his wet hair sticking to his cheeks and neck as he squirmed about, almost shouting as she tightened her grip and pumped harder.   
“Tsss...n-please, don’ stop...” he whispered, his voice getting higher and higher, “Want to-” he grabbed her suddenly, his hands slipping easily under her butt as he hoisted her up and slammed her against the cold wall, Ash letting out half a scream before biting her lip and throwing her thighs around his waist, gripping his shoulders.  
“You ok over there?” She heard Skunk call from somewhere on the other side of the room through the thick steam.   
“Y-yes!” Ash tried to steady her voice, finding it difficult with the feel of Junkrat’s cock slamming into her, “I’m fine- I-I just slipped-”  
“Do you need help?” Skunk called again, only to be shouted at by both Junkrat and Ash that she was fine.   
Ash clung tightly to Junkrat as he pushed into her, biting hard on her neck and making her eyes roll upwards as he thrust into her, supporting them both against the wall.  
She closed her eyes, biting her lip again as she felt her orgasm building, sending her flying as Junkrat groaned in her ear and came inside her, twitching and jerking as he crushed her against the tiles.   
Ash raised her head from his shoulder and pushed her wet hair from her eyes, but Junkrat gave another jerk, his metal leg slipping on the wet floor as they both screamed and collapsed to the floor painfully in a tangle of limbs.   
“What was that?” Skunk called, and Ash groaned, trying to pull her leg out from under Junkrat’s hip.  
“S’nothin-” Junkrat shouted, rubbing his elbow where it had cracked against the floor and clambering to his feet.  
Ash took the hand he offered and stood up, stepping back under the water to wash herself as Junkrat climbed out of the cubicle and limped over to grab a towel, mumbling about his leg as the smoky figures of Roadhog and Skunk shuffled over to the bench.  
She made a mental note to use the bath instead of the shower next time Junkrat wanted to “help” her get clean and rinsed the last of the soap from her body, stepping out and taking the towel Junkrat handed her, wrapping it around her chest and thanking him.  
Once everyone was dry and dressed in relatively clean outfits, they left the shower rooms, Junkrat holding her hand and grinning happily as the four of them headed down to the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 

Junkrat hummed lazily as he leaned against Ash, his chin resting on top of her head and his arms snaked around her chest.   
The sun was setting quickly over the waves as they and the rest of the Overwatch crew gathered on the beach, some of the older members were chatting easily with one another, but most of the newer recruits stood around the large fire pit awkwardly, unsure whether they were required to stand at attention.  
Junkrat snickered as he caught sight of one young man in particular, his uniform painstakingly ironed and his back as rigid as a pole as he watched Morrison’s every move, trying to emulate the older man.   
There were many new faces in the crowd, and Junkrat pointed some of them out, laughing as he spotted a man dressed as a cowboy talking to a woman dressed in thick furs, despite the heat of the day, and a man who was possibly even taller than Roadhog roaring with laughter at something a dwarf had just said.   
When they had first arrived, Roadhog had immediately spotted what looked like a pair of Omnics lurking near the DJ’s music gear, and every now and then Junkrat would look up and see his bodyguard staring intently at them, a low growl rumbling in his throat, but the robots kept to themselves on the far side of the fire, and Junkrat was in too good a mood to be bothered by them.  
It was an odd crowd. Even Junkrat thought so, and he had seen plenty of odd people in his life, but the strangest and funniest part was that they were all waiting around for a giant, talking gorilla to arrive and make some sort of speech...  
Did these people really think they could save the world? In Junkrat’s opinion, the world got on quite fine without people playing dress ups and fighting baddies, but it was a novel idea, and Ash seemed to to love it, so he supposed he would stay for now. Perhaps when the novelty wore off they she would agree to move on with him...  
Ash and Skunk greeted a few of the other recruits, talking happily, but most of the others circled around them and Junkrat remembered the reports that had been filed against the tiny junker girl, complaining about fires or some other rubbish and he rolled his eyes, hugging her tighter as she looked up at him and kissed his chin.  
“Should we go get drinks?” Ash suggested, pointing to a giant pile of coolers.  
“No fun bein’ at a party if we don’t drink!” Junkrat laughed, grabbing her hand and dragging her through the crowd, Roadhog and Skunk following closely.   
“Eugh... Not the greatest stuff,” Junkrat grimaced, pulling a can from the ice, “But free is free, right?”  
Roadhog leaned over him, plunging his giant hand into the cooler and pulling out a six pack, snapping one off and tossing it to Skunk, who instantly opened it and took a deep gulp.  
“Ahh, that’s the stuff!” She laughed, “Recruits here have a strict ‘no drinking’ rule...pretty dumb if you ask me-”  
“You can’t blame the Commander,” Ash put in, “He and the others are in charge of a lot of people, and the last thing they need is a bunch of drunken idiots messing around in the shooting gallery or turning up to morning drills hungover.”  
“Still dumb,” Skunk sneered, “If they can’t trust us to drink responsibly then how do they expect us to become elite-”  
“Attention!” A loud voice called over their heads to the crowd, “Attention please- Hello, yes-” Winston was waving as he wove through the crowd, coming to a stop on the small stage where Lucio was darting around, finishing his setup.  
Junkrat rolled his eyes again and took a deep gulp of his beer. He’d had quite enough of hearing the monkey talk at him for one week.  
He tried to get Ash’s attention by licking the tip of her ear, but she brushed him away and he huffed, resigning himself to stand quietly until Winston was finished.  
“Well...I’ll try and keep this short,” Winston began, “I just wanted to say a warm welcome to all our overseas field agents whom arrived earlier today,” he waved a a few of the more colourful people in the crowd, “I know it isn’t often we are all in the same place, and a can’t begrudge you all a night of socializing in an informal setting- which Lena assures me is integral to team building,” Junkrat heard Tracer laughing loudly from somewhere in the crowd, “-and of course to congratulate our most recent recruits! Whom Jack tells me are all performing admirably in their training.”  
A Small cheer and smattering of applause rose from the gathering as the recruits nodded awkwardly and thanked them.  
“Last of all,” Winston spoke up again, “I am relieved to tell you all that the junior trainee, Ash...err.-” He looked over at Mercy for a last name, but the blonde woman shrugged.  
“Yes, well...As you all know, she was seriously injured recently on a mission in Utopeae, but I am glad to say that she was released from the medical wing today and has made a full recovery-” Winston had to break off at this from the loud cheering and whooping coming from both Junkrat and Skunk, who were applauding madly.  
Winston waited just long enough for the junkers to calm down before continuing, “On a more serious note,” The applause died away and Junkrat felt another lecture coming on, “What we do here... What we fight for... It is no small task. Every one of you came to this place willingly-” Junkrat stopped listening. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but the monkeys voice seemed to have a droning effect on his ears, turning the words to static that buzzed into his brain and down his nerves, making him twitch and shuffle around, kicking the sand about with his boot as the rest of the crowd listened avidly.   
Instead of fighting the static, he let his mind wander back to the shower, conjuring the feeling of the steam on his skin and tiles under his foot, and feel of a body... Warm and wet... Softly rubbing against him as he ran his hands across her pale hips... Sliding down her thighs then back up...  
Soap, something he usually avoided, made everything softer and slipperier... Her tiny hands gliding up and down his length easily... Making him shiver as she pressed- “Junkrat?”  
“Hmm?” Junkrat looked up from the hole he was digging in the sand with his foot and realized the speech was over, Winston climbing from the small stage and becoming instantly swamped by the lab team, all scrambling to speak with him.  
Ash laughed, clearly seeing that Junkrat hadn’t been paying attention and he grinned, pulling her close and kissing her softly.   
The four junkers collected more drinks (Roadhog picked up an entire cooler) as Lucio started up his music and the crowd returned to their talking and weaved their way down to the shore, sitting down on the sand so the waves just reached their feet.   
“Pretty place, isn’t it?” Ash said, stretching her toes out and leaning on Junkrat’s shoulder.   
Junkrat took a sip of his beer, shrugging. He never really had an eye for nature. He preferred the colorful lights and loud noises of a good explosion, or the giddy feeling when he hoisted a bag of stolen goods onto his shoulder, laughing as he and his bodyguard made their inevitable escape... But for a quiet place full of rules it wasn’t bad, and it was nice to be able to sleep soundly under a roof without fearing for their lives.  
They sat on the beach, happily listening to the party behind them as they steadily worked their way through their commandeered cooler full of beer, their conversations getting louder and sillier as they drank.   
Eventually they emptied the cooler and Ash volunteered to fetch more, clumsily getting to her feet and dusting the sand off her dress.  
“Wha- no! Big guy, you go get ‘em,” Junkrat half slurred, groaning as Ash slipped out of his hands.  
Roadhog grunted from where he was laying, Skunk leaning against his large stomach and gazing up at the stars.  
“It’s fine- I need to stretch my legs anyway,” Ash laughed, patting him on the head and running back up the beach towards the crowd of people gathered around the glowing fire pit.   
Junkrat pouted, laying back on the sand and tucking his arms behind his head.   
“You really like her, huh?” he heard Skunk ask lazily, still looking upwards.  
“Course I do,” Junkrat replied, “Thought that was obvious.”  
Skunk snorted, “Yeah... It is. Now anyway.”  
“What’s that mean?” Junkrat frowned, finding the entire conversation rather silly.   
Skunk sighed, “When I first came here, I found her in your bed... It was nothing new... But I was mad cos’ she came here to escape all of that, and I figured you had just used her because she was enamoured with you... The idea of you...”  
Junkrat stayed silent, unsure where this was going.  
“I thought after she got it out of her system she would forget about you, but she didn’t... Every time we spoke she would mention you in some way...I got curious, so I asked Mako about you...”  
Roadhog grunted, placing a meaty hand on her thigh.  
“I can see how much you really care for her now,” Skunks voice was getting higher, breaking slightly as she spoke, “You love her like I do...but-” she broke off, and Junkrat looked up, realising she was crying.   
“-but the part that get’s me is...she loves you back.”  
Something clicked in Junkrat’s mind and he sat up, frowning. “You... You two wasn’t just friends, was ya?”  
He already knew the answer. All the stories Ash had told him of her and Skunk surviving in the Outback shone with a new light, and her choice to leave Skunk behind and join Overwatch became much more meaningful.  
“There was always-” Skunk chuckled, slurring her words slightly, “So many people loved her...wanted her- but they never won her over... Until you.”  
“I just-” Junkrat tapped his fingers together awkwardly, “feel good ‘round her... Like myself...”  
Skunk laughed, “Stupid- drinking always makes me ramble... Just-” she rubbed her face, sighing, “Just remember that it must have taken something special for you to win her, so don’t screw it up.”  
“I ain’t gonna’ screw it up,” He replied, frowning. He wished she would stop crying, he liked her better when she was yelling at him, this was just unnerving.  
“Where’s she got to, anyway?” He growled, rolling over onto his stomach to look up the beach behind them.  
He could just make out the red and white spotted dress that Ash was wearing through the crowd, and by the looks of it, she had been cornered by the Lucio, who’s arm was thrown over her shoulder as he talked to a rapt crowd.  
Junkrat jumped up, feeling annoyed. As grateful as he was for the bard helping to save them, he was cutting into time that Junkrat could be spending with Ash, preferably alone.   
He left Roadhog and Skunk, limping up the beach. When he got closer, he could hear what Lucio was saying.  
“-Hana set off the mech’s self destruct program! Which it’s designed to do, by the way, she wasn’t just wasting resources, it sort of shoots her out of the back if she’s in it when she set’s it off,”  
Junkrat sidled up to them, watching as Lucio leaned on her shoulder, gesturing with his other hand as he told the story.   
“Oi,” he whispered in her ear, making her jump as he sneaked up behind her, “How long we gotta’ stay here for?”  
Ash turned around, sliding out from under Lucio as he continued to talk and reaching up to put her hands on his shoulders.   
“Why?” she asked, smirking, “You got somewhere to be?”  
“I got somewhere I’d like to be,” He grinned, “But if ya’ too busy with ya’ adorin’ fans…”  
She smacked him lightly on the shoulder, giggling. Junkrat laughed again as her cheeks flushed red, earning him another smack.  
“Alright,” She nodded, let me say goodnight- where are Mako and Skunk?”  
Junkrat stood on tiptoe to look over the crowd, but the spot where they had been sitting by the shore was empty.   
“Dunno,” he shrugged, secretly glad they were gone. He didn’t really want Ash knowing what Skunk had said to him, or that her friend had been crying.  
Ash turned and said her goodbyes to the surrounding crowd while Junkrat sneaked another six-pack from the coolers, grabbing her by the hand as she waved to Tracer and Hana, then they made their way back up the cliff path, heading for the Hangar.

 

It was slow going, between Junkrat constantly stopping to touch and kiss as much of her as he could reach, and the both of them stumbling and tripping over rocks and vines, laughing drunkenly, by the time they finally reached the Hangar Junkrat couldn’t even wait long enough to get to his room.   
There was no sign of the other two Junkers, so he tossed the six-pack carelessly onto the floor and they slumped onto the lounge, a tangle of limbs as he pulled her on top of him.   
She straddled his hips, pinning him under her as he squirmed and tried to pull the dress from her body, but she grabbed his wrists, distracting him with her tongue as she licked and bit his neck.   
“Nyah, let me- get this thing off!” he groaned, tugging at the dress as she laughed, still holding his arms.   
“Not yet,” he whispered, pushing away from him and standing up, swaying slightly.   
“But-” Junkrat lunged forward, trying to catch her, but she danced away, giggling.  
“Don’t you think I look pretty in a dress?” she asked, twirling around.   
“Ya’ look much better without it,” he pouted.  
“You first,” she replied, raising her eyebrow and pointing lazily to his shorts.   
Junkrat grinned, pulling the shorts down roughly and tossing them over his shoulder. “Ha! See how easy that is!” he sat back on the couch naked, “Your turn!”  
She smiled at him, turning around so her back was to him and Junkrat groaned impatiently, bouncing his feet as he watched her.  
She lifted her arms, slowly pulling the straps of her dress down her shoulders and looking back at him, watching his reaction.   
Junkrat leaned back on the couch, his cock laying hard against his stomach as she continued to remove the dress, pacing back and forth in front of him.  
“C’mon!” he moaned, watching as she lifted the hem teasingly, pulling off her shoes, “No one takes this bloody long to get naked!”  
She looked up at him sharply, reaching under the dress and dropping her underwear to the floor.   
“You know,” she said softly, coming up to him and placing one of her feet on the couch as she leaned over his bouncing form, “People used to pay good money to watch me do this.”  
Junkrat glared, grabbing her hips and pulling her roughly to his lap, “Yeah, well- they ain’t watchin’ no more!”  
The feel of her bare thighs under the dress was driving him wild as she hovered above him, and he didn’t want to think of anyone before him, he’d had enough of that tonight.   
“Ain’t no one watchin’ you again, ‘cept me,” he growled, digging his fingers into her and pulling her down as he thrust up, driving himself all the way inside her as she cried out, “Ain’t no one touchin’ ya’, neither…”  
“Except you…” she giggled, lowering herself down onto him until she was sitting in his lap, his cock buried inside her under the dress.   
She was so hot… so tight around him, not moving… Junkrat twitched, trying to move inside her. The stillness was driving him mad and he grabbed at her dress, yanking it down so her breasts were free from the flimsy red and white cotton.   
“Hey!” She giggled, “Didn’t I warn you about treating my clothes better?”  
Junkrat poked his tongue out in reply, pulling her bra down after the dress and shivering as she finally slid up his cock, sitting down again almost instantly.   
“N-please!” he begged, leaning forward and biting down lightly on her nipple, “Keep movin’!”  
“Wait, let me-” she reached behind, undoing the bra and letting it fall away as he continued to lick and bit at her chest, making her squeak and sigh.  
Junkrat giggled, letting one hand slide from her thigh down to her clit, stroking it lightly as he continued his assault on her chest, her walls clenching teasingly around him as he stroked.  
“An’ I bet,” he panted out, his other hand wandering around to stroke her from behind, “I’m the only one… that can make ya’ feel this!”   
He slipped his long digit into her ass, catching her nipple in his mouth again as she lunged forward, moaning as he wriggled his fingers in unison, attacking her from both sides and thrusting up, pumping in and out of her as best he could without loosing his concentration.   
“Gah! Junkrat- ahh fuck! I- too much-” she struggled to form words as she panted and moaned, her head falling forward into his neck as she lost it, screaming in his ear as she came hard in his lap, making his toes curl with the tightness of her walls.  
“Haha! Now that’s what I like ta’ hear!” he muttered, removing his fingers and grabbing her thighs as she panted into his neck, wetness leaking out around his cock where she still sat limply, “Screams… jus’ for me!”  
Unable to sit still any longer, Junkrat flipped them over, laying her on the couch where she rolled over onto her stomach, presenting him with a gorgeous view of her dripping entrance for one moment before pulling her thighs apart roughly and slamming back into her.   
“Nyah! N-Yeah… that’s better!” His eyes rolled backwards as she lowered her head, pushing her ass back into him so hard he could feel the scars rubbing against his groin, making him growl.  
He thrust into her roughly, never sticking to a rhythm as he picked up the pace, driving in so hard he was sure she would be bruised…well more bruised than she was already.  
“Mhn..” She mumbled, her voice muffled by the couch cushions, “…want-”  
Junkrat felt her fingers groping underneath, struggling to find her sweet spot.   
He stopped his movements for a moment, climbing further over her small form so he could reach under, batting her hand away in place of his own.   
“Mine-” he grunted, circling her swollen clit and pinching it lightly, getting into a rhythm before resuming his thrusting, slightly slower, “Said you was mine… wanted to hear-”  
Junkrat tried to think, but his body was on fire and explosions were going off in his brain with every stroke, making him whimper and sigh uncontrollably.  
He could feel her walls fluttering around his painfully sensitive cock as her breathing became ragged, her moans mixing with his own, and he tried to focus once more on what he was saying…  
“Junkrat…” She sighed, her face flush as she turned to try and face him.   
“N-no!” he shouted, “Say my name- real name!…” he was desperate to hear it, to see her lips form the words, but she frowned slightly, her eyes clouded with lust.   
“J-jamison!” he croaked out, feeling himself loose it as his balls tightened and he began to spill inside her.   
Over the moans and shouts, both hers and his own, he finally heard it.   
“Ahh! Jamison-fuck!” she screamed him name, repeating it over and over as he collapsed on top of her, feeling them both twitch erratically as she came around him, milking him.  
As his brain stopped swirling and he felt himself able to breath steadily again, he realised he was once again crushing the tiny junker girl, and he heaved himself to the side, laying out next to her.  
“Jamison?” he heard her whisper, sending little sparks of fire through his chest, “Your name… Jamison?”  
Junkrat nodded, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against him.   
“Jamison Fawkes,” he muttered, “Thought Roadie mighta’ already told ya…”   
“He said a name is a personal thing,” she replied, her voice tinged with sleep, “and that you would tell me when you were ready…”  
“So…” Junkrat frowned, trying to push away the drunken sleepiness that was creeping over his own thoughts, “Is Ash ya’ actual name, then?”  
For some reason, this made her laugh, tossing her hair out of her face so she could look up at him.   
“Actually,” he wriggled upwards until she could put her head in the crook of his shoulder, “Skunk named me that when she found me in a burned down house in the western slums…I was covered in ash… I don’t remember my real name.”  
Junkrat thought she sounded a little sad, but shrugged, trying to lighten the mood, “Well, it don’t really matter, does it?”  
She looked up at him, frowning slightly.   
“What I mean is,” he tried to word what he was thinking, “A name is jus’ a name, ain’t it? Doesn’t change who ya’ are…”  
“I suppose so,” she smiled, laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

 

Junkrat wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but when he woke up he was freezing, still laying on the couch of the dark hangar.   
It was clearly still night time, but all the lights were off, leaving him to grope around wildly on the floor until he found his shorts and slid them on.   
“Err..” he looked around, wondering where the hell Ash had gotten to… she hadn’t gone back to the recruit dorm to sleep, had she?  
A dim light caught his attention from the far end of the hallway and he limped towards it, his metal leg echoing throughout the room.  
The light was coming from his own room and he poked his head in, looking around curiously.   
Ash was standing by his work table, her back turned to the door. She was still wearing the red and white dress and Junkrat shivered, wondering why she wasn’t freezing in the flimsy outfit as she leaned over the bench, looking at something.   
A wicked grin split his face as he got an idea and he lowered himself onto his haunches, careful not to make a noise as he began to crawl towards her across the cement floor.   
She was humming something under her breath, half singing a few words that Junkrat couldn’t make out, and it covered the sound of his shuffling as he crept close, laying lower to try and look up… He had to stuff his hand in his mouth to stop his gleeful cry- still no underwear!  
He flexed his fingers, contemplating his next move as he lay beneath her, his head just far enough between her feet to get a perfect view… she still hadn’t noticed him, but he knew that any moment now she could step back or look down… his left hand crept down his shorts almost instinctively, rubbing his quickly swelling cock lightly while his eyes followed the small swaying of her hips, giving him an agonising glimpse of soft pink flesh before shifting the other way…  
He lay there on the cold cement, grinning like a fool as he jerked himself to the marvellous sight above him and at the same time trying his hardest not to gasp or moan and give himself away… he knew he could ask her, but it wasn’t the same, the hint of danger was too fun, the thrill of voyeurism too explosive to pass up.  
He began stroking himself to the rhythm of her swaying, his hand sliding over his sensitive head with each glimpse of her entrance, dropping down with each little sway as she transferred her weight from foot to foot, still humming.  
He had to bite his lip hard when she leaned over the desk further, jutting her ass out over him and making him drool as his pumped away, his metal hand clenched tightly by his side as he drew closer to his peak, transfixed by the sight above him.  
Abandoning his efforts to stay still, Junkrat pushed himself up slightly, drawing closer as he fisted himself harder, whimpering slightly under his breath as he drew closer…his hair grazed against her knee and she flinched, making him freeze as she lifted a foot and scratched she spot idly and he resisted the urge to lick her toes.  
“Ny-gh!” Junkrat choked out, unable to hold back as he felt himself coming, and Ash looked down, screaming in shock.   
“Arghh! What the-” she looked down at her feet in shock as Junkrat came, cum splattering over his hand and stomach as he laughed and panted.  
“Haha! That was… beautiful!” he panted between breaths, laughing hysterically at the expression on her face when she looked him over, laying beneath her bare ass covered in his own mess.   
“You- how long…?” she stared at him, but began to laugh with him, shaking her head and hiding the flush of embarrassment on her cheeks.   
“Master of stealth!” Junkrat crowed, laughing harder when she kicked playfully at him, “Aww cmon’, I was jus’ lookin’!”  
She blushed harder, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge, ensuring her legs were fully closed as she glared at him, a smile twitching at her lips.   
“’s only fair,” he teased, crawling over to her, “You was peakin’ at my stuff!”  
“Oh, very clever!” she laughed, letting him rest his chin on her lap, “Alright… fair is fair,”  
“What was you lookin’ at, anyway?” he asked.   
“I didn’t mean to,” she blushed, “I left to go to the bathroom and I came back to get the bed ready, and your stuff was everywhere and I saw some of your notes. You’ve came up with some really amazing stuff! Those grenades that you fire can be made with pretty much any sort of household items- no wonder you were able to craft them in the outback! And the tire is a completely original design! And-”  
“Yep, I’m a genius!” he grinned, “About time it was recognised!”  
“But look!” She jumped up, running back over to the workbench, “This part right here- you’ve rewired it so it doesn’t even need a trigger!”  
Junkrat followed her over, standing behind her and following her finger as she pointed out different parts of the barely legible notes and diagrams, chatting away excitedly.   
“-and these,” she picked up a stray hand grenade from the pile in the top corner, turning it around slowly, “These are just… How did you learn all of this?”  
“I jus’ love bombs,” he shrugged, picking up a few and juggling them, “Always have… sorta’ got an affinity for explosions, an’ after the Omnium blasted the hell out of the outback, there was plenty o’ scraps an’ things to scavenge if ya’ knew what you were lookin’ for,”  
Ash was staring up at him, an expression of awe on her tiny face.   
“Err…” Junkrat dropped the bombs, letting them roll away and explode dully behind him, “Whatcha’ lookin’ at?”  
“I-” she started to say something, but thought better of it, “Nevermind,” she mumbled, but Junkrat was curious.   
“Aww, cmon’, talk to me!” he begged, pushing her against the table and pinning his arms on either side as she laughed, leaning back so he could nibble at her neck.   
“Don’t go all shy again,” he teased, “What’s goin’ on in ya head?”  
“I- I think…” the words seemed to be sticking in her throat despite her best efforts to say them.  
“Wait,” he stopped licking the base of her ear as a voice repeated in his head… She loves you back…  
Junkrat stood up straight, towering over her as he narrowed his eyes and said, “You tryin’ to say… ya love me?”  
Junkrat laughed as her entire face turned bright red. He couldn’t help the massive grin on his face, it was too perfect!   
“That’s it!” he shouted, “You’ve gone an’ fallen in love with ol’ Jamison!”  
Junkrat jumped about, unable to contain the amount of fireworks and other shiny, colourful explosions going off in his brain and he gripped his hair, pulling on it as he laughed.   
“Jun-Jamison?” She called, drawing him out of the chaos behind his eyes, “You…feel the same though, right?”   
Before he could answer, she took a deep breath and began to chatter,  
“It’s just- I really do like you and I think I actually have fallen for you a bit! and I know we have fun together and that you like me back but I just need to know- and it’s ok if not- but I want to know how you feel too! Because-”  
Junkrat broke off her rapid monologue by pressing his lips to hers, which made her sigh happily.   
“Don’t you worry, girly,” he giggled, lifting her up in his arms and placing her on the table, “Jamison’s gone an’ fallen for ya right back...”  
She smiled, sending him into another dizzy fit of giggles that resulted in him picking her up and throwing her onto the bed as she screamed.  
Junkrat was happy… more than happy, he was explosive! He had a fun job blowing up suit buildings, he had an endless supply of unique scraps and parts, and finally, the most dangerous and exciting of all, he got the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Well, there you have it! I hope I managed to stay true to the characters and the overall feel of the Overwatch universe ( although very much R+). Feel free to let me know if I’ve stumbled somewhere, I often get carried away and don’t do a proper edit, and constructive criticism is always useful! I’ve begun work on a sequel of sorts, so expect that from me soon (I’m in too deep with the characters now, I simply must continue!) And I want to thank you all so much for supporting me and Ash and the rest of the Junker crew, because without your support, this story would not have happened!


End file.
